


A Slice of Toast

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Marriage Before Love, Romance, Slow Burn, well somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: It was a mutually beneficial arrangement. It was what it had started out as, with a proposition, a basket of cookies, and a contract.They just didn't expect it to take them down the path it did.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 61
Kudos: 457





	1. Chocolate Chips Cookies and a Proposition

Sasuke sighed as he walked away from the Hokage Tower. He knew he needed to repent for what he had done, to redeem himself. He _wanted_ to. He was content with doing it for the rest of his life. He’d spent five years deep in the Konoha prison cells, had his chakra sealed and was on house arrest for the next two. He was anything but _free_ , but at least that part he had at least gotten through with. He wanted on the mission roster, but Kakashi didn’t think the council would agree to that for another couple of years. So, he was to wait.

But in the meantime, he wasn’t sure he was completely on board with the council’s next _suggestion_ – it was anything but. He understood their thought process, but it didn’t mean it was still a sensible thing to _ask_ someone to do. He wanted to argue that having a wife and family didn’t stop his father from planning to overthrow the Hokage, but didn’t think it would help his case given the affiliation. Probably not the best idea to remind them of his own past sins and planned assassinations.

Well, they _had_ just said to find a wife. He could worry about further _suggestions_ after that.

***

He didn’t know how she found out and he wouldn’t until years later. He knew her of course. Sasuke had never been a very sociable person and though he craved more social interaction, after all he had been through, he didn’t know how. He tried and let Naruto or Sakura drag him out to hang out with their friends. They were all people he’d known since his genin days and none of them seemed to resent him. He was content even though he rarely saw anyone beside Naruto and Sakura outside of their get togethers.

Hinata was one of those people. She was soft spoken, usually only engaging in conversation when spoken to – not that it mattered, everyone included her as much as they did Sasuke. He’d talked to her a handful of times, the only other person to be as quiet as him during get togethers – _well, Shino was even more so_. He considered her a friend, he supposed, as much as the rest of the rookie nine.

But it still surprised him to see her standing on his doorstep.

“Hinata?” He looked at her confused after opening the door. She was out of uniform and in a lilac dress that brushed her ankles.

She gave him a nervous smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Sorry to come so out of the blue, Sasuke. Are you busy?”

“No. Did you want to come inside?” Sasuke glanced behind him. He’d only gotten his house recently and it wasn’t very furnished, not really suitable for guest. Kakashi had offered for him to keep the house he’d stayed in while under house arrest, but he’d grown so sick of those walls, he’d rejected the offer immediately.

“I had something I wanted to talk to you about if you don’t mind.” She held up a small woven basket like an offering. “I made cookies?”

The corners of Sasuke’s mouth turned up slightly and he nodded, stepping aside so she could come in. She bowed her head towards him. “Thank you.”

Sasuke led her to the living room where a sole bedroll lay next to a low table. He gestured for her to sit down and went to the other side. He scratched the back of his head – a habit he’d picked up from Naruto – as he told her awkwardly, “I’m sorry the house isn’t very ready for guests since I recently moved in. I didn’t really… own anything.”

Hinata shook her head as she opened her basket and pulled out the cookies wrapped up neatly in a white cloth. “Don’t be. I understand. I apologize for intruding.”

“Not at all.” He glanced at the cookies placed in front of him – _chocolate chip_ – and wondered if this was going to be the most painfully polite conversations he’d ever have. They way Hinata acted sometimes reminded him of the kind of life clan heirs are raised to lead – polite bows, gifts to a host, the way she folded her hands on his table.

She cleared her throat and Sasuke watched as she played with her fingers. She caught his eyes and moved them to her lap. “I have a… proposition for you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, picking up a cookie. “A proposition?”

“Yes.” She met his eyes and Sasuke couldn’t think of a time she looked so serious. “What do you think about getting married?”

Sasuke’s hand fell from his lips, the cookie hovering awkwardly in the air. “Getting married?” He dumbly repeated her.

“Yes.” Hinata nodded and then added with a hint of nervousness in her voice, though her eyes were steely, “To me.”

Sasuke looked down at the cookie in his hand and finally took a bite of it, warm and delicious. She must’ve made them and instantly came over. He replayed what she’d said as he chewed. _To me._ He swallowed and looked back at her dubiously. _Where was this coming from?_

“Hinata, how did you know the council wants me to get married? Did someone… put you up to this? Your father – ” It was a possibility, though he had no idea what the head of a noble clan would be thinking to marry off his eldest daughter to the _Uchiha Traitor_.

Hinata cut him off, leaning forward. “No! No, he didn’t. No one – Sasuke, I am here of my own violation.”

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her. He just couldn’t wrap his head around how they got here. He highly doubted she harbored any romantic feelings towards him and even then, Hinata wasn’t the kind of person to jump so many steps if she did. “Hinata, why would you even want to marry me? What would you gain from that besides to be ostracized along with me?”

Hinata looked down at her hands in her lap. “I had thought… rather foolishly that after everything I might be able to reclaim my title and become the head of my clan when the time is right. But my father has made it very clear that it will not be happening and Hanabi will inherit his title. My only purpose now is to be married off to benefit the clan.”

“Hinata…” Sasuke looked at her sadly and uncrossed his arms. He leaned towards her and tried to make his voice sound kinder. “Marrying me won’t benefit your clan in the slightest. The Uchiha name has been dragged through the mud and covered with blood.”

Hinata picked up her head. “I know. But I don’t _want_ to be married off.” She ran her fingers through her hair, making her bangs go every which way in her frustration. “I saw the list of men my father was considering. They’re all outside the Leaf, outside of my _home_. Sasuke, if you could just think about it. I _was_ raised to be an heiress. I’ll be a good wife. I _know_ how to run a clan and – “

“I don’t know if I want to rebuild my clan,” Sasuke interrupted her before this went too far. “It would be difficult with just one person anyway. You may be fit for all of that, Hinata, but _I’m_ not.” Sasuke’s eyes fell to the crumbs on his table. “I have no desire to be a father. I don’t have the state of mind for that anyway.” He stood up from the table. “You should find someone else, Hinata.”

He started to walk towards the kitchen but then Hinata stood up and grabbed his wrist stopping him. “I’m fine with that. I don’t – I have had a lot of time to think about all of this, Sasuke. I am willing to be that if you want to me to, but I am also content with not running a clan or being a mother.”

He turned towards her with a raised eyebrow. Her cheeks had a dust of pink on them, but she continued on, “I would be good at it. I would probably be even able to find some enjoyment out of it. But I am _proud_ to be a shinobi. I enjoy it despite what some people may assume. It would be difficult to do both with how much running a clan takes.”

Sasuke sighed, a part of him wondering why he was looking a gift horse in the mouth. “Why me, Hinata? I’m sure you have people you are closer to that would do this for you.”

She shook her head. “I wouldn’t ask them of that.”

“Then, why are you asking me?”

Hinata dropped her hand from his wrist. “Because you also have something to gain from this.”

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and looked away from her. He was quiet for a minute and then Hinata continued, some of the passion having left her voice. “I am asking this of you because it also helps you, Sasuke. You don’t by any means have to accept on my behalf if you have someone else in mind. But out of all those men, I’d rather be married to you. You are my friend and I think if I can’t have a marriage out of love, I would be the most comfortable with you. If you could… free me from the kind of fate that awaits me, I would forever be in your debt.”

Sasuke’s chest felt tight at hearing her sound so vulnerable and honest. He felt for her, for all of it. While everyone liked to awe at noble clans, they didn’t realize the ugliness to them. And here it was, in Hinata asking someone who was barely her friend to marry her, so she wasn’t sold off like cattle to a stranger in a foreign land.

He looked back to her to see her head bowed slightly. He sighed, silently admitting defeat. “I don’t even know how long I want to get married for, Hinata. I am willing to do a lot to repent, but the council asking me of this… is a little cruel even to me. To take away what little I have left for a life.”

She looked up and met his eyes with a soft smile. “I can understand that.”

_And well she could, couldn’t she?_

Before he could reply, Hinata turned and grabbed her basket making sure all the cookies were laid out on the table. She didn’t turn to him as she spoke, “Either way, my offer still stands, Sasuke. I would like to ask you to at least think about it before making a decision.”

“I will, Hinata.”

She glanced at him with a smile before walking towards the door. There was a soft, “Thank you, Sasuke,” before the resounding click filled his empty house.

***

It was another day of training with Naruto. It felt like most of his time was filled with training, but it had to be done if he ever hoped to be put on the mission roster or even advance to jounin. He’d spent so long without his chakra and locked up; he was more than a little rusty. Some things felt like riding a bike, while others he struggled to relearn.

“I know it frustrates you,” Naruto huffed in between kicks – today was taijutsu. “But I think you’re picking everything back up faster than you think.”

“If you say so,” Sasuke shrugged him off, aiming another hit. He didn’t think so but there was no telling Naruto that. He was a good sparing partner, but no where near an expert in taijutsu. Sasuke dreaded when he finally caved and accepted Gai and Lee’s offer to train. He didn’t know if he could handle that kind of energy even with having Naruto as a friend.

They spared for a couple more hours before breaking for lunch. Naruto had brought them bentos and Sasuke teased him about finally growing up. “Won’t Ichiraku go out of business if you start making better life choices?”

Naruto shoved him with a laugh. “Shut up, teme. I’ve been eating better these last few years and I still see the old man every now and again.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sasuke looked down at his bento, remembering the beginning of his house arrest and how Naruto would drop in with food when he was too depressed to cook.

Naruto must’ve sensed where his thoughts went – _he had gotten rather good at_ that – and tried to distract him. “What was that ramen you liked from there? We haven’t gone in a while now that you mention it. Maybe we should stop by for dinner.”

“Sure,” Sasuke agreed easily, his thoughts wondering down another path. It had become a habit for his mind to drift to Hinata whenever it was free, much to his frustration. He still had a few things to do before he made his decision.

He glanced at Naruto happily stuffing rice in his face. He raised an eyebrow at Sasuke when he caught his eye and spoke with his mouth full – because some things _don’t_ change, “What?”

_Well, now was as good a time as any._

“Naruto, what do you think of Hinata?” Sasuke asked him bluntly.

Naruto looked at him confused and swallowed down his food. “Why?”

Sasuke looked away from him, picking at his food. He shrugged. “I vaguely remember her having a crush on you when we were younger. Did you ever date?”

“No.” He heard Naruto set his bento on the grass, the chopsticks clinking loudly in the quiet field. “She… confessed to me when we were teenagers, but nothing ever happened. I didn’t feel the same.”

“Think she ever got over you?” Sasuke had to ask. He knew how out of nowhere this all sounded but he wanted to know everything before diving in.

“Yeah, she did.”

Sasuke finally looked at him to see Naruto staring at him with that look he had whenever he was trying to figure Sasuke out. Sasuke ignored it and continued his questioning. “So, you didn’t ever have any feelings for her? And you still don’t?”

“No. Sasuke, what is this – “ Naruto’s eyes widened slightly and he leaned towards him. “Is this about what the council said? About getting married?”

Sasuke shrugged and stood up, handing his bento box to Naruto. “I have to go. I promised Sakura I’d go furniture shopping so she can visit the house without sitting on a bedroll.”

He started walking away, knowing full well Naruto was going to chase after him. But it was amusing to hear him clumsily stuff everything into his bag and jog after him. “Wait! Sasuke! Are you going to ask Hinata to marry you? Is that why you were asking those questions?”

Sasuke shrugged and answered simply, “Well, whatever happens, I wouldn’t want to marry someone my best friend had feelings for.”

Naruto bumped his shoulder with his and Sasuke glanced at him to see a wide grin. He rolled his eyes with a slight smile. _He was such a puppy sometimes._

***

Sasuke didn’t remember ever visiting the Hyuuga compound but he figured he might’ve when he was a kid with his mother. Either way, it wasn’t difficult to find. He could feel his nerves grating at him but tried to ignore it as he crossed over the threshold. Sasuke didn’t get training as an heir when he was a child – that was always Itachi – but he knew how things worked from growing up in a noble house. He hoped he could play the part well enough.

A maid led him to a small meeting room and asked him to wait there. Sasuke sat down, recognizing the tactic of having him ramp up his anxiety while he waited for Hiashi. Sasuke thought it was a bit overkill since he was already at a huge disadvantage before even walking in here.

Hiashi arrived a few moments later with a smile Sasuke was ready to doubt. He made a move to stand up but Hiashi gestured for him remain seated. “No need, Uchiha-san. Please stay comfortable.”

Sasuke bowed his head. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Hyuuga-san.”

Hiashi sighed as he sat down across from him. “I must admit, I almost declined when I saw the name.”

“Understandable.” Sasuke had been surprised when his request for a meeting was accepted. He had been wondering what his next approach would be if he were rejected.

Another maid came in then and placed a tea set on the table, pouring them each a cup. Hiashi still had his easy smile as he gestured. “I assume tea is fine, Uchiha-san?”

“Of course.” Sasuke nodded to the woman and took a sip from his cup.

“Well then,” Hiashi started after taking his own drink, “Why don’t you tell me why you requested to see me?”

Sasuke set his cup on the table. “I would like to hear your thoughts on an alliance with the Uchiha.”

Hiashi chuckled and looked at him confused. “An alliance? I can tell you both clans at different points have reached out for an alliance but could never get past the signatures. Not that it even matters now – excuse my rudeness, Uchiha-san, but there is not a clan left outside of you.”

Sasuke had expected this reaction but was relieved he wasn’t outright scoffed at. “I am aware of that. But don’t you think it might be smoother this time around considering you just have to convince me alone?”

Hiashi did scoff then and raised an eyebrow. “Convince _you_? My clan name is not the one that has become so tainted and my compound rubble. I am curious what you think you have to offer?”

“Would you not like to hear what I would want in return first? Before the negotiations?” Sasuke asked him, hiding a smirk in his tea at Hiashi’s face. He must have not expected Sasuke to come in with such self-assurance.

Hiashi placed his cup on the table and leaned forward with his arms crossed. “And what is it that you are wanting from the Hyuuga, Uchiha-san?”

“A wife,” Sasuke answered him simply, watching him closely.

There was a flicker of surprise across his face, but Hiashi hid it well. He stared at Sasuke as he thought, Sasuke remaining calm under his gaze. Eventually, he spoke, “I might concede to that depending on how negations go. There are a few women – “

Sasuke cut him off, “I would like Hinata.”

Hiashi’s eyes widened, his surprise not as well hidden as earlier. Sasuke was impressed at the concealed indignance though. “Hinata? You, the _Uchiha Traitor_ , think I would let you have _my_ daughter as your wife? The _heiress_ to the Hyuuga clan?”

“It is to my understanding that you have given all rights of heiress to your other daughter.”

Hiashi huffed, obviously surprised and annoyed that Sasuke knew that detail. “That is beside the point. Hinata is still my daughter and there is value to be found in who she marries. For her clan’s sake.”

“I am also aware of that.” Sasuke placed his cup on the table and met Hiashi’s eyes. “Despite what the Uchiha were and have come to be, we were still a noble clan. I do understand the politics of this and the importance of alliances through marriages.”

Hiashi seemed to calm slightly at that but it didn’t mean this was going to turn out well for Sasuke. He wasn’t a fool and knew to tread carefully.

“Then, you understand that there is not much to gain from your clan compared to another I might be considering?”

“I wouldn’t say that, Hyuuga-san.” Sasuke gave him a smile. “I do believe that I have things to offer that might put my name above the other suitors.”

“What may that be?” Sasuke had at least won his intrigue.

“I have no personal attachment to the Uchiha compound.”

“Those buildings were destroyed in the Pein attack.”

Sasuke nodded. “True, but that is still a lot of land if the Hyuuga ever wanted to expand.”

Hiashi simply took a drink from his tea and gestured for Sasuke to continue.

“There is also the Uchiha archives to consider.”

Sasuke watched in satisfaction as Hiashi paused in bringing his tea to his lips. “You’re bluffing. They would’ve been destroyed.”

“No. They were actually underground so they remain unharmed from the Pein attack.” Sasuke took a drink from his tea. “And as I am the last Uchiha, I am the only person alive to know where and how to access it.”

“And you are willing to forfeit some of the records in this negotiation?”

“No. I am willing to forfeit all of them.”

Hiashi stared at him in disbelief. “The Uchiha and Hyuuga have been after each other’s secrets for centuries and you… are going to just _give_ yours away?”

Sasuke shrugged. “No one outside of the bloodline can activate the sharingan, which is the only thing I would worry about. As for the rest, I could care less about it.” Forgetting etiquette, Sasuke poured himself another cup of tea from the pot.

Hiashi didn’t seem to care, still eyeing him dubiously. Sasuke continued after taking a drink. “Also, do not forget this is a _negotiation_ and I am not _giving_ anything away here. This is still all dependent on my marriage to Hinata.”

“Is there anything else then?”

Sasuke nodded, meeting Hiashi’s curious eyes with determined ones. “There is also the fact that Hinata has already agreed to marry me.”

Hiashi laughed and his shoulders relaxed the slightest, surprising Sasuke. He leaned forward across the table and Sasuke could see the resemblance to Hinata. “Do you have any more surprises for me, Uchiha-san?”

“Not at the moment.”

Hiashi sighed and leaned back. “Well, then, I do believe you have left me with some things to think about.”

Recognizing the dismissal, Sasuke placed his cup near the teapot. “If I may ask one more thing?”

Hiashi waved a hand and Sasuke said, “While I know how noble clans work and why these negotiations exist, I am not foolish enough to think you don’t care for your daughter.” Hiashi’s face softened but he didn’t comment on Sasuke’s assumption. “I would also like to assure you, as her father and not just the head of a clan, that if these negotiations go the way I and Hinata would like, I will make sure your daughter is well taken care of and happy.”

Sasuke stood up from the table and bowed. “Thank you for your time today, Hyuuga-san.” When he was at the door, Hiashi cleared his throat.

Sasuke paused and looked back to him. Hiashi didn’t look at him and as he drank his tea, he said, “You have surprised me in many ways, Uchiha-san. I look forward to… further discussions with you.”

“Of course.” Sasuke slipped out of the room and a maid nearby walked him back to the entrance of the compound.

He wasn’t sure one way or the other, but Sasuke at least hoped he had changed one more person’s mind about who he was.

***

“So, I heard you put the bid out on Hinata,” Sakura told him nonchalantly as she pushed a bookcase to the corner.

Sasuke almost stumbled as he moved a couch to where he wanted it. “How do you even know that?”

Sakura chuckled and glanced at him. “You should’ve let me move the heavy stuff.”

“I’m fine,” he told her only a little out of breath. Sasuke would be thankful for the day he finally got back into the shape of a shinobi.

Sakura rolled her eyes but didn’t argue and grabbed the box of books Sasuke said went on the bookshelf. “Hanabi told me. She was eavesdropping when you went to ask for _Hinata’s hand_.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes back at her. “She shouldn’t go around spreading gossip. We haven’t even gone through negotiations. Also,” Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder and shook it before walking over to the armchairs, “probably not as romantic as all you women are trying to make it.”

Sakura simply hummed in response, unusually quiet. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her after she hadn’t said anything for the past thirty minutes. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

“No, Sasuke.” She chuckled as she tried to organize the bookshelf in a way she liked. “Like I told you years ago, my crush on you has faded. I happily love you as one of my best friends.” She looked over at him and teased, “So you don’t have to worry about me crashing your wedding.”

Sasuke snorted. _Like Sakura would do that even if she had romantic feelings for him._ He had been debating telling her the truth but decided to only give away how much he had to Naruto. “The council wants me to get married.”

He heard a book hitting the floor and Sakura’s curse as papers went everywhere. Sasuke went over to kneel beside her and help pick everything up. She gently picked up the small photos. “I’m sorry, Sasuke.”

“No harm done.” He sighed as he slipped a handful into one of the sleeves of the album. He’d been surprised to find family albums in the Uchiha Archives but there they had sat. He had carefully carried them out and brought them home. It wasn’t like the Hyuugas would have any interest in pictures of his family. Sasuke hadn’t even had any idea that’s where they were kept, he’d thought they’d been in his family home somewhere. 

After everything was put back, Sakura turned to him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sasuke sighed and turned away from her, walking to another box filled with curtains he’d bought the other day ago. “I just did.”

“Don’t be a smartass.” Sakura closed the distance and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her. “Sasuke, I – “

“No, Sakura.” _This was why he hadn’t wanted to tell her._

“But Sasuke – “

“Sakura, I wouldn’t ever ask you to do that for me.” Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and she looked at him ready for another retort. “You’ve done enough for me. You deserve a marriage filled with love with whoever that might be. As you said not even five minutes ago, that’s not us.”

Sakura still looked upset but was a bit calmer when she told him, “If you needed me to –“

“You would. I know,” Sasuke finished for her, offering a small smile. “But I wouldn’t ask for it and I don’t need it.”

Sasuke stepped back to work but Sakura hovered nearby. “If you won’t even ask me, then why did you ask Hinata? You two aren’t close. I had thought it had something to do with the clans until you told me about the council. Is it some other reason then?”

Sasuke paused before answering. “Something like that. I don’t want to… share anything that doesn’t concern only me.”

Sakura sighed but he saw her nod out of the corner of his eyes. “I understand.” She joined him in hanging up the curtains and dropped the subject. 


	2. Teapots and Towels

The next time Sasuke went to the Hyuuga compound, he had been invited. He took it as a good sign and step in the right direction but couldn’t shake his nerves as he crossed that threshold again.

This time, the room he was led to was bigger and Hiashi was already there. Sasuke was mildly surprised to see Hinata on his right. She looked up when the door slid open and then brightened seeing it was him. He felt oddly calmer seeing her and smiled back at her before bowing to Hiashi. “Hyuuga-san, thank you for the invitation.”

Hiashi nodded to him and gestured for him to join them. Sasuke did so as a maid came in and poured them tea. “Hinata, how are you?”

She looked at him slightly surprised – it made Sasuke wonder if she was ignored in meetings, treated as a statue. She answered in her soft voice, “Well, Sasuke. How have you been?”

“Good. I’ve been slowly furnishing the new house over the past few weeks.” He didn’t mention it was well more furnished than the last time she’d been there, thinking it wouldn’t go over well with Hiashi.

Hiashi took a drink from his cup. “I do think I heard about you buying some furniture from Kuzumi-san since she is moving into her new husband’s home.”

“I did.” Sasuke wasn’t surprised, but couldn’t help but say, “Keeping tabs on me, Hyuuga-san?”

Hinata eyed her father’s reaction but he only grinned into his tea. “Nonsense. Kuzumi and I are old friends. She mentioned it in passing.”

Sasuke fought back a chuckle at the blatant lie. “Of course.”

Hiashi cleared his throat and placed his cup on the table. “Well then, I’m sure you can imagine why I’ve invited you here today?”

Sasuke nodded. “I am assuming it is in relation to what we discussed two weeks ago.”

Hiashi reached down beside him and came back with a stack of papers. Sasuke felt his heart rate pick up. _Had he really been able to succeed in all this?_ Hiashi handed him the papers. “I have decided along with my councilmen to approve of this alliance. The paperwork here is law binding and I expect you will treat it as such.”

Sasuke nodded, his eyes already scanning through the first page. This would be where things could go sour for him – and Hinata. Treaties and contracts were known for having tricky clauses in them. Sasuke started to feel intimidated by the weight in his hands. Without looking up, he asked, “Have you read through this, Hinata?”

“I helped advise while they wrote it,” Hinata told him and he glanced up to see her reassuring smile. It calmed him slightly, but he couldn’t help his paranoia.

“Seeing as how I am a one-man clan; would you be against me sending for a second set of eyes?” He made sure to look at Hinata as he asked, not wanting to offend her.

She gave him the slightest shake of her head as her father told him thoughtfully, “I am not. But would like to know who it is as this contract was intended for Hyuuga and Uchiha eyes only.”

“Uzumaki Naruto,” Sasuke replied instantly. Under the guidance of two Hokages as he prepared to take the seat himself, Naruto probably knew law better than anyone in this compound. Naruto had been studying law and politics for years now.

“I can agree to that.”

Sasuke sent a shadow clone hoping Naruto wasn’t too preoccupied. Not ten minutes later and Naruto entered the room with an excited grin. “I heard _someone’s_ getting _married_?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes fondly. “Not yet, dobe.”

Hinata laughed softly and Hiashi cleared his throat. “Welcome to our home, Naruto.”

“Thanks, Oji-san!” Naruto told him cheerfully as he plopped down beside Sasuke. Sasuke would’ve winced if he didn’t figure Naruto had probably met Hiashi multiple times because of how close he was to Hinata.

Hinata read through it with him, explaining what different things meant when he asked. Afterwards, Naruto read through it, carefully looking for anything that could trip Sasuke up. It was always so interesting to watch Naruto put all his focus into something like paperwork. It was like a calmness, humming with intense energy. He was quiet and read the pages more than once. Sasuke was thankful he had him.

Two teapots later and Naruto handed the contract back to him. “Were you confused about anything? Unsure of what something meant?”

“No. I think I understood everything right.”

Naruto grinned in response and nodded to the papers. “Everything in there looks in order. If you’re happy with that, then I think I’ll leave you to it?”

Sasuke nodded, feeling relieved. He hadn’t expected Hiashi to try and one up him, but he also hadn’t wanted to find out he had.

Naruto said his goodbyes and slipped out of the room. Hiashi turned to him and asked, “Are you satisfied with the contract, Uchiha-san?”

“Yes, Hyuuga-san.”

Hiashi nodded and handed him a pen. Sasuke signed where it was indicated as Hinata got up and came around to his side of the table. She sat beside him and signed after he did. The final signature was Hiashi, which he gave without another glance at the paperwork.

“It was… good doing business with you,” Hiashi offered and Sasuke stood up.

“You as well. Please let me know if there is anything that I can assist you with.” He bowed to him and gave Hinata a small smile before exiting the room.

***

Sasuke had been home unpacking new dishes – _it seemed the most money he’d used from his inheritance was going into this house_ – and washing them, when he heard the knock at the door.

Sasuke wasn’t that surprised to see Hinata on his doorstep again but he was when she threw her arms around him. He caught her as he stumbled back by the unexpected weight. She hugged him tightly and Sasuke uncertainly wrapped his arms around her in return. She told him near his ear, her voice thick with emotion, “Thank you.”

Sasuke simply hugged her tighter in response. When she leaned back, she smiled at him and he could see tears at the corner of her eyes. “Hanabi had overhead the first day you came by and told me. But I – I didn’t want to get my hopes up. And then my father pulled me aside and – thank you, Sasuke.” She hugged him again and Sasuke felt his chest tighten, thinking of how relieved she must be to not have to give her life up for the sake of her clan.

When she pulled away again, she blushed embarrassed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry. I was just excited and relieved. I –“

“Don’t worry about it.” Sasuke shook his head, wondering if there would come a point when she would stop apologizing to him.

Hinata nodded and took a step back with the intention of leaving. “Well, that was all I – I should –“

“Do you want to come inside?” Sasuke impulsively asked her, a part of him wondering why and the other wanting to talk longer to the woman who had gone across the village to tell him thank you. “I was about to make dinner if you’d like to join me.”

Hinata looked at him surprised but then smiled with a nod. “Sure. Thank you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke led her to the kitchen and started pulling out different ingredients from the fridge. Hinata was quiet as she looked around the kitchen. Sasuke figured she was taking everything in, curious about the house she would be moving into.

She peeked inside the box on the table. “Oh, did you buy new dishes?”

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at her. “I must’ve forgotten that box. I was putting the rest away when you came by.”

Hinata pulled out a cup and turned it around in her fingers. “It’s a beautiful design.”

“They reminded me of the ones I had when I was a child.”

Sasuke was relieved she liked them and then thought about why. It made him realize something he might have overlooked. He cleared his throat as he moved food around on a pan. “There are still things I haven’t bought; blankets, pillows, rugs, and other stuff. The guest room is still empty.” He paused and tried to think of how to phrase it. “If you wanted to pick out those things or even just come with me, you’re welcome to. This will be your house too.”

Hinata was quiet before she answered. He was quickly learning she liked to think about her replies before speaking. “I think I would like that.”

“We’ll go soon then.”

She came up beside him carrying the box of dishes and placed them on the counter. She began pulling them out and washing them in the sink. “Hinata, you don’t have to –“

“I don’t mind.” She smiled at him. “It’s my house too after all.”

***

At their next get together, Hinata sat beside him at the table with a simple smile. When Sakura joined them, she sat across from them with a sly grin which Sasuke chose to ignore.

It was, of course, Sakura who finally commented on it, hallway through dinner. “So, you two made it official?”

Sasuke felt Hinata tense beside him as the rest of the table turned to look at them for an answer. Sasuke glanced at her to see pink dusting her cheeks. He fought back a chuckle. He guessed she still wasn’t used to being the center of attention. He put a hand over hers under the table.

“We did.”

Ino squealed and clapped. “That’s so exciting! When’s the wedding?”

Hinata, a little more relaxed, answered with a shy smile. “Some time in the next two weeks. We haven’t decided on an official date yet. We’ll send out announcements when we do.”

“Rushing it a little there, aren’t you, buddy?” Kiba bumped his shoulder against Sasuke’s on his other side. Despite the tone, his eyes held some threat in them. Sasuke tried to not take it personal.

“Well –“ He started but Hinata interrupted leaning around Sasuke and into Kiba’s view, “We have our reasons, Kiba.”

Kiba looked at her for a second before shrugging and turning with a sigh. “Fair enough.” Sasuke noticed his shoulders relax.

Others chipped in their congratulations and a few more questions, before going back to their own conversations. Besides Ino, who had dragged Hinata into a discussion about flower arrangements, becoming their wedding planner in a matter of minutes. Hinata leaned away from him to talk to her but she’d turned her hand in his and didn’t let go the rest of the night. It was oddly comforting.

Sasuke offered to walk her home; returning Naruto and Sakura’s teasing with an eye roll. The air felt nice as they walked, cooling down from another hot day of summer. The summers in Konoha were unbearable sometimes.

Hinata told him about the ideas Ino had for their wedding and how she was going to try and convince Hanabi to give Ino some things to do so she didn’t feel left out.

“Is your sister happy for you?”

“Oh, yes, she is. She’s been very excited. She’s made most of the decisions for the wedding already.” Hinata shrugged with a smile. “She’s just trying to make me happy and it’s not like I care very much about what color the tablecloths are.”

Sasuke chuckled and they were quiet for a moment. Then, Hinata looked up at the sky. There was a full moon tonight and Sasuke couldn’t help but admire the way the light reflected on Hinata’s skin. “I think she’ll make a better leader than I ever would have.”

“You think so?”

Hinata nodded. “I always saw it as a duty, as something expected of me. Though I would’ve taken pride in it and tried to find enjoyment in it, Hanabi already does enjoy it.” She shrugged and said quieter, “Of course, it was preferable than being a piece on a shoji board.” 

Sasuke snorted. “According to Shikamaru, we’re all pieces on a shoji board.”

Hinata let out a soft laugh. “I can see him saying that.”

Sasuke asked her after another bought of silence, “Are you nervous?”

Hinata sighed. “A little. But probably for different reasons than other brides.” He waited and she eventually continued, “I find being the center of attention… overwhelming. I think I’ll enjoy the reception more, but it will still be very loud and a lot of people.”

“I’ll try to shift the attention to me when I can.”

“You don’t like being the center of everyone’s focus either.”

Sasuke chuckled. He didn’t think many people had noticed that about him. “But I’m probably more used to it.” _She was more perceptive than he had thought._

She leaned into his side and agreed. “Probably.”

***

Sasuke had gotten accustomed to random threats thrown at him and seething glares as he walked through the streets. He’d learned to tune them out and ignore them. They had slowly been dying down and didn’t bother him as much as they might have if he had been free to walk around after the war.

_But this was a new one._

“You have no right to the Hyuuga princess!”

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the voice – a civilian man. He turned back to the towels in front of him without any reply. He hoped the man would get bored of him and leave, if only so he didn’t get kicked out of the store. Hinata was somewhere in one of the other aisles looking for things for the guest room.

The man continued, stepping closer to Sasuke. His voice was seething and Sasuke wondered who the man thought he was to worry after someone he didn’t even know. The admiration of the noble clans was as ridiculous as it always had been. “A woman like her shouldn’t be marrying a _war criminal_.”

Sasuke should’ve expected some backslash once the announcements were sent out. He continued to ignore the man, finally finding the towels to match the colors Hinata had picked out for the bathroom. He grabbed them and went to leave the aisle, then felt a hand grab his arm. “Hey! I am _talking_ to you!”

Sasuke didn’t have a chance to react before the hand was gone. He turned to see Hinata’s hand wrapped around the man’s wrist, bending it to the side. Even as the man winced in pain, she was the picture of innocence with her soft smile. “Oji-san, please do not speak to Sasuke on my behalf.”

The man turned red and spluttered at seeing who had grabbed him. “Hinata – “

She dropped his wrist. “Oji-san, I do not believe we are close enough for you to refer to me that way. I am not forgetting my memory and you’re a member of my clan, am I?”

Sasuke coughed to hide his chuckle and the man glared at him. He clearly wasn’t a Hyuuga.

Hinata took his silence as an answer and nodded her head. “Well, then, if you’ll excuse me,” She walked over to Sasuke, holding on to his arm, “we have things to pick out for our new home. I would advise you to refrain from speaking in such an embarrassing manner in the future.”

Sasuke let her lead him out of the aisle, hearing the man curse behind him and go in the opposite direction. Her fingers were tight in his sleeve and Sasuke smiled before moving her hand down to hold in his. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know,” she replied and showed him the blanket she thought would look nice on the couch. It was a dark blue and purple pattern. It didn’t exactly match the living room, but he could see why she liked it. Not everything had to fit perfectly anyway. It would be nice to have some personal and comfortable things lying around the house. _Wasn’t that what made a home anyway?_

Sasuke laughed about it later as he realized Hinata had subtly threatened to snap a man’s wrist with a fuzzy blanket in her other hand.


	3. A Dancing Partner and Chamomile Tea

The wedding itself was short and happened in a blur to Sasuke. Sakura had helped him with his wedding kimono, and he was glad Hinata had made sure they matched well. Hinata herself was as beautiful as he’d imagined she would be. She did not put any shame to her name. They followed all the appropriate traditions and he made their kiss short and sweet, sure Hinata was self-conscious enough with how many eyes were on her. The makeup on her face helped hide her constant blush, but it wasn’t by much. He could look at her at any point and there was a hint of red on her cheeks.

They were at the reception soon enough and Sasuke felt himself relax as the guest turned towards themselves. Hinata leaned into his side and asked him softly, “Feeling better now?”

“I should be asking you that.” He looked down at her to see her soft smile. “I remember you used to faint when you were overwhelmed.”

She laughed lightly. “I hope I have grown past that.”

“I think so.”

Eventually Hanabi came by and nudged them to go dance _at least once_. Sasuke found she was very stubborn when she wanted to be. He could see how her and Sakura got along. She poked him in the back of the head. “Go dance with my sister, Uchiha.”

“Your sister is an Uchiha now, too, Hyuuga.” Sasuke retorted back but got up from his spot, holding a hand out for Hinata.

“I know, poor woman.” Hanabi sighed dramatically but when he glanced at her she had a wide grin on her face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her fondly before leading Hinata to the dance floor.

Hinata instantly knew where to place her hands and Sasuke tried to remember what Ino had taught him. It had been a _kind lesson_ after he mentioned to her and Sakura he wasn’t sure he knew how to dance. It had only been a few days ago but he could only vaguely remember what she had taught him. It was just another line to add to the list of things he missed out on; whether it was because of the massacre or the paths he chose as a teenager.

Hinata followed his lead gracefully, probably having been taught how to dance since she could walk. At some point, she looked at him worriedly. “Sasuke, we don’t have to dance if you don’t want to. Hanabi was mainly teasing.”

There were a few eyes on them but not as many if Hanabi had made people clear the floor for them – he was thankful to her for that, though he knew it was for Hinata’s sake. Sasuke fought back a sigh as he met Hinata’s eyes. “It’s not that. I… don’t really know how to dance.”

“Oh.” Hinata tightened her grip on Sasuke’s hand and gave him a sweet smile. “Don’t worry about it and just follow my lead. No one will even notice,” she whispered to him like it was a secret.

Sasuke felt himself relax after a few beats. Hinata was a much better dancer than he ever would be. Like she’d said, she led him so well that he didn’t think anyone could pick up on it. After another song, he felt more comfortable and told her, “If you don’t like the ring, we can pick out a different set.”

Sasuke had looked at rings for hours before finally deciding, but he would go through it again if she asked. She was the one who had to wear it. 

She shook her head at him, glancing at her left hand. “No. I want to wear the ring you picked out for me.”

“If you’re sure?”

She smiled at him, her fingers grazing his own ring. “I am. It’s a beautiful set, Sasuke.”

Sasuke returned the smile and gave her a twirl making her laugh.

***

The walk home was quiet, both tired from the day’s festivities. Hinata was looking up at the sky again, reflecting on everything that had happened. She was married now and going to her new home. Sasuke would be surprised if she wasn’t contemplative.

He led her to his bedroom as soon as they were inside. He paused once they entered the room and looked at Hinata to see her give him a nervous smile. Sasuke realized they should’ve had this conversation before. He ran his fingers through his hair. “Hinata, you don’t have to sleep in here if you’re uncomfortable. I won’t be offended if you want to sleep in the guest room.”

He saw a flicker of surprise cross her face but then she smiled a little easier than earlier. “I had planned on staying in your room if that’s okay with you. I also wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Sasuke shook his head. “You could never make me uncomfortable, Hinata.”

She nodded and then turned to the dresser. It took her a minute to find which drawer she had put her clothes in the other day – they would pick up the rest of her things in the morning – and then pulled out black pajamas. She set them on the vanity and then paused as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Sasuke noticed as he slipped off his obi. “What’s wrong?”

Hinata looked down at herself and her cheeks began to blossom red. “I… think I need your help getting out of my kimono. There are too many pins and I don’t want to tear it.”

Sasuke walked over to her and uncertainly put his hands on her sash. “You’ll have to walk me through it.”

She did and Sasuke carefully undressed her through the multiple layers. He’d placed another pin in the pile on the vanity when he heard Hinata laugh. He met her eyes in the mirror. “What?”

She smiled at him and then looked down. “I didn’t realize you could blush like that.”

Sasuke felt his cheeks warm further, the color deepening in the mirror. He tore his eyes away and back to Hinata’s kimono. “I’m not as unemotional as people would like to think,” he mumbled.

“I know,” she replied softly as the last pin was taken out. All that was left now were pieces of fabric that fell loosely around Hinata’s hips as she held the front to her chest.

Sasuke looked at her uncertainly in the mirror. “That should be it.”

Hinata nodded and grabbed her pajamas. “I think I’ll take a quick shower. It feels like Ino caked me in makeup and hairspray.”

She reached up for her hairpiece and tugged on it, her face instantly twisting into a wince as her hair pulled with it. Sasuke’s lips quirked and he batted her hand away. He gently took the ornate comb out of her hair and placed it on the dresser. Her hair fell around her shoulders; parts of it stiff and filled with awkward kinks. Hinata waited patiently as he discarded all of the bobby pins he could find.

She mumbled a quite thank you and then made her way out of the room. Sasuke couldn’t help but watch her back disappear from sight as she tried to keep her kimono from touching the floor.

Sasuke changed and folded his wedding kimono, placing it near Hinata’s hair comb. Sasuke didn’t know how long he stared at their wedding pieces sitting innocently next to each other, but Hinata had come back in the meantime. She gave him a small smile, her hair wet as she laid her kimono on top of his. “Everything alright?”

Sasuke nodded and moved to leave the room. “I think I’ll take a shower as well before turning in for the night.”

When he came back, the light was still on but Hinata had slipped under the covers. She looked up at him expectantly when he came in but didn’t say anything. He turned off the lights and crawled in beside her. Hinata felt stiff beside him as he turned on his side. His eyes met her back, her top damp from her wet hair.

Sasuke sighed. “Hinata.”

Her shoulders tensed. “Yes?”

He wanted to reach out for her but knew what kind of message it would send. He told her in the softest voice he could manage. “There’s no reason for you to be nervous.”

She didn’t reply as she rolled over to face him, trying for a nervous smile with question in her eyes. Her eyes almost seemed to reflect the moonlight from the window behind him.

“I don’t expect anything from you.” He paused trying to come up with the right words as her pale eyes met his. “Even with why we did all this, I don’t want anything from you that you’re not giving with your heart.”

He watched as her shoulders relaxed and she let out a small sigh. She nodded, her smile warm as she told him, “Goodnight, Sasuke.”

“Goodnight, Hinata.”

***

Sasuke had rarely shared a bed before and he found it difficult with someone so close to him. It was how he noticed Hinata had moved in her sleep to curl up close to him. He thought he would find it comforting – _soothing_ even – and while a part of him did, the rest of him felt on edge.

Hinata noticed the bags under his eyes a few nights later, mentioning it at dinner. “Sasuke, are you not sleeping well?”

Sasuke almost debated lying but decided Hinata wasn’t someone he’d want to lie to. He didn’t meet her eyes though as he replied nonchalantly, “Not really.”

He could almost hear the question she wanted to ask, but it never came. All she said was, “I’ll make you some tea to help you sleep.”

The tea didn’t help, not that he had expected it to without any drugs. But he appreciated how carefully she had made it, pouring from a teapot they’d picked out together, as she told him stories about her mother making her tea when she couldn’t sleep. How when she smelled chamomile it reminded her of laugh lines and sleeping against her mother’s chest.

***

Something finally snapped in Hinata a few nights later when the purple under Sasuke’s eyes had only worsened.

Sasuke had already gotten under the covers when Hinata spoke up. “Sasuke.”

He looked up to see her standing near his side, not getting into the bed. “What’s wrong?” He asked her, but already had an idea of what she would say. She’d been watching him closely these last few nights. The night before she’d slept so far away from him, he’d worried she would slip off the edge. He wanted to ease her mind but didn’t know what he would say.

She met his eyes – Sasuke thought it was a subtle tell of how much she’d grown that she didn’t look to her hands – and asked him, “Do you… regret marrying me?” Her voice was strong, but he could hear the anxiety laced in it.

“No, Hinata, I don’t.” Sasuke sighed, letting his head fall back to the pillow.

She stepped closer to him, so she was in his sight again. “Then, what’s bothering you so badly you can’t sleep? Is it not me?”

Sasuke made the mistake of hesitating before answering, “No.”

Hinata sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She looked away from him unsure. “Maybe I should sleep in the other room.”

Sasuke was surprised at how his hand shot out to grab her wrist before she could move. But he didn’t think about it too much. “Hinata.” He sat up, putting his head in his other hand with his elbow on his knee. “It’s not – you don’t need to sleep in the other room.”

She came closer, her hand gently replacing his and holding his face. He was vaguely aware of how easily she slipped her other hand into his. She gave him a soft smile. “Sasuke, you obviously can’t sleep with me here.”

Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration and took a couple breaths before opening them again. He looked at her resolutely. “I’ll get used to it.”

Hinata wasn’t convinced. “Sasuke – “

“I’ll get used to it,” he repeated, his hand coming up to grab hers and pull her towards the bed. “Just come to bed.”

“Okay.” Hinata gave in and crawled on to the bed to lay beside him.

They were quiet for a moment, laying there with only the sounds of their light breathing and the branches from the tree outside moving with the wind. Hinata had her back to him and it reminded him of their first night. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much, but it did.

He hesitantly put his arm around her waist. She tensed for the slightest second but then relaxed, covering his hand with hers. Sasuke pulled her closer and she leaned into his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments while Sasuke tried to relax, leaning his head against hers. Then, he told her softly, “It’s not your fault.”

Hinata was quiet and he continued, “I haven’t been able to sleep well for a long time. I’m too paranoid.”

“You slept better before I came to live here.” She didn’t say it accusingly, just as a fact. She wasn’t wrong.

“I’m not used to someone being so close to me while I sleep.” Sasuke sighed, memories from his teenage years flashing through his mind. He shook them away. “Usually when there was, they… didn’t have the best intentions for me.”

Hinata shifted in his arms and rolled to face him. Her hands were on his chest as she looked at him in worry. “Sasuke, you know I – “

“I know, Hinata.” He chuckled as he pressed his forehead against hers, wondering if she could feel his heart racing underneath her palms. _She probably could._ “I know. But it’s still hard to adjust to.”

Hinata grabbed the blanket and wrapped it better around them before shifting to get more comfortable with Sasuke’s arm still wrapped around her. She told him in that caring voice of hers, “Tell me about it.”

He knew it was a request. That he could tell her no and they would lay there until his exhaustion finally got the best of him. That Hinata would try and wait for him to fall asleep first like he had an inkling she had been doing.

But for some reason, he didn’t want to tell her no. So, he didn’t, and he told her about it. Stories and snippets from here and there. Nothing too detailed but less vague than a simple summary. It wasn’t all of it, it was no where near close to all of it. But it was _some_ of it.

Hinata had closed her eyes at some point but he knew she was listening from her occasional comment and the way she breathed. Sasuke fell asleep talking, something he hadn’t realized you could do. It was the most intimate he’d ever been with another person.

It wasn’t the best sleep he’d ever had. But it was better than the past few nights. It wasn’t great or even okay. But Sasuke felt like it would get there, though.


	4. Dog Tags and Wedding Rings

“Did you always know how to cook so well?” Hinata leaned over his shoulder to peak at what he was cooking before moving to the counter to pour some coffee.

“No. But I had time to practice.”

Understanding his meaning, Hinata frowned as she handed him a mug. “Sorry.”

He shook his head at her, trying for a smile. “Don’t be.” He took a drink from his mug, moving food around in the pan. “When I went into house arrest, Team Seven made a habit of coming over to cook for me. Naruto didn’t know a lot, about as much as I did, and Sakura was hopeless in the kitchen. I think we all learned together. Kakashi was surprisingly good at it.”

“That’s good that you had some support. I know it must’ve not been easy.”

Sasuke shrugged. “It wasn’t at the beginning, but it got better.” He made them plates and set then on the table, earning a soft thank you from Hinata. “Speaking of, they were wanting to come over for dinner sometime this week.”

Hinata nodded. “Okay, I could probably stop by and visit Hanabi or Ino’s. “

“What? Why?” Sasuke looked at her confused.

“If it’s a tradition for your team, I don’t want to –“

“Intrude? I am not going to ask you to make yourself scarce in your home.” Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, taking a bite of his food. “You know they would be fine with you being here.”

“Well…” Hinata looked down at her plate and he could practically see her nervous thoughts projected onto the table. Sasuke reached across the table for her hand.

“Hinata.” Sasuke waited for her to look up to meet his eyes. “You are my _wife_. If they don’t want you here, then they can have their dinner somewhere else. Not that they _wouldn’t_.”

She gave him a smile, red dusting her cheeks as she nodded. “Okay, Sasuke.”

***

Sasuke felt the presence at the window before he heard the light rapping. He’d instinctively held Hinata closer to him before he slipped out of the bed. There was a leaf shinobi at the window with a scroll. Sasuke sighed recognizing the seal. He opened the window and nodded at the shinobi, holding out his hand to take the scroll.

But he only held it back and told him, “It’s for Hyuuga.”

Sasuke glared at him annoyed. _He hadn’t even thought it was his_. But before he could say anything, Hinata came up beside him and took the scroll. She corrected him, “It’s Uchiha.”

The shinobi simply nodded at her before slipping away into the night.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed as Hinata read the scroll. After she finished, she looked at him and he asked, “How long?”

“Three weeks.” Hinata gave him a helpless shrug as she started going around the room and pulling things to throw in her bag. He watched her quietly with tired eyes and something growing in his chest. In a matter of minutes, she was dressed and ready to head out.

She walked over to him after zipping up her bag and stood between his legs. A hand came up to gently hold his face and Sasuke felt himself cover her hand with his. She chuckled. “I almost want to nag you and tell you to take care of yourself, but you did that well enough before I came along.”

Sasuke resented how he couldn’t string some kind words to tell his own wife before she went on a mission. But it seemed like she understood without him saying anything. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead before pressing her forehead against his. She promised softly, “I’ll be back soon.” 

Sasuke closed his eyes when she didn’t move away but it was only seconds later there was a knock on the front door. They both turned their heads in its direction and Hinata told him with a sigh, “It’s probably Kiba.”

He walked her to the front door, the house feeling too quiet even for the middle of the night. Sure enough, when she opened it, Kiba was standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets and a bag by his feet. He looked at her expectantly. “Ready to head out?”

Hinata nodded and looked back to Sasuke as she stepped across the threshold. She seemed to decide something in the seconds she hesitated. Then, she shrugged and gave him a warm expression. “Take care of yourself, Sasuke.”

Sasuke chuckled and replied, “You too, Hinata.”

Kiba rolled his eyes at them, muttering something about it being too early for _lovey dovey shit_. But he sent Sasuke a grin before they began to walk away. “I’ll watch out for her for you.”

Sasuke nodded, returning the smile, though not as wide. “Don’t forget to watch out for yourself too, Kiba.”

***

It had taken _weeks_ to get used to Hinata sleeping in the same bed as him. Before he hadn’t been able to sleep with her and now it seemed he couldn’t _without_ her. He had no idea a bed could feel so _empty_.

The house, too, felt empty; without her footsteps pattering across the floor, her humming as she walked around, her clothes on the floor – _a bad habit he hadn’t expected from her_. Sasuke had forgotten how lonely a house could feel without someone to share it with. His only saving grace was that he could at least _leave_ now, which is what he did often. He wondered if he would be like this if Hinata hadn’t accepted the month of leave newlyweds got.

They’d decided to have their team dinner at Sakura’s instead. _They_ as in Sasuke, but no one seemed to mind when he’d asked if they could do it at his house next time. Sakura had given him a knowing look but didn’t comment on it.

_Until now._

She was humming as she cooked, chopping up vegetables against a cutting board Ino had bought her. It reminded him of how he could hear Hinata’s soft humming as she got ready in the morning even if he was in the kitchen. His house was so _quiet_. Instead of comforting him with the memory, it only annoyed him, and he asked her to stop – probably rudely by the way she looked at him over her shoulder.

“Don’t be an asshole to me just because you miss your wife and don’t know how to talk about your feelings.” The sound of the knife hitting the cutting board started to sound like a threat the longer it took him to reply.

He sighed. “Sorry, Sakura.”

“You only have another week or so to go and then she’ll be back.” Sakura tried to console him which just made him feel more like he was acting like a brat. He tried to push his sour mood down.

“I know.” For some reason, it wasn’t what Sakura wanted to hear and she sighed at the counter but didn’t push it.

Naruto walked in minutes later, calling out, “Kakashi couldn’t make it tonight. Some councilman is in town and they pulled Kakashi into going to dinner with them.”

Sakura nodded, making a note to pack some for Kakashi to have for lunch tomorrow. “Alright probably for the best since Sasuke is in a _mood_.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her with a _tsk_ and she ignored him. Naruto laughed and came over to ruffle his hair, which earned him a slap across his hand. “Aw, is Sasuke still pouting because he misses _Hinata_?”

Sakura chuckled, glancing at Sasuke over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at his pout. “Sasuke, we’re just teasing.”

“I know.” Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair, propping his legs up on the table. Sakura always hated it when he did it, but his feet weren’t even touching the table. It was a small payback for all the teasing he had to put up with from her anyway. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Sakura turned around with an exasperated expression and waved a hand. “You miss your wife, dumbass. Pretty obvious to everyone else.”

“It’s fine to miss her. Just accept it and move on with your life. She’ll be back before you know it.” Naruto put a bottle of water in front of him, but Sasuke didn’t make any move for it.

“Both of you know we didn’t get married under normal circumstances.” It was true, but it felt wrong coming out of his mouth. Like he was trying to stuff something back in the package it came in, but it didn’t fit anymore.

“So? That doesn’t mean you two haven’t gotten close. Are you implying you don’t miss us when we go on missions since we’re not all in love?” Sakura scoffed.

“No, I wasn’t.” Sasuke got up from the table and joined Sakura at the stove, taking the ladle from her hand and waving his fingers. “I can finish this. Why don’t you go put on that record you were telling me Ino brought you back from Suna?”

Sakura huffed clearly annoyed or frustrated – _they usually came hand in hand when Sasuke was involved_ – but left the room. The kitchen was quiet for a moment with only the sound of the boiling broth and the crinkling of Naruto’s water bottle as he grabbed it.

“You should tell her.”

Sasuke answered distractedly, “I’ll make it up to Sakura for being an asshole later.”

“No.” Naruto chuckled. “ _Hinata_. Tell her you missed her when she comes home.”

Sasuke paused before asking, “Why?”

“Maybe she missed you too.”

***

Sasuke hadn’t been able to stay asleep long enough to get any rest, which was probably why he heard Hinata as soon as she came in. He could tell she was trying to be quiet with how soft her feet landed on the floor. But he still hadn’t gotten around to fixing the back door and it squeaked when she made the mistake of coming in through that way.

The room was dark, but he could still find her eyes when she walked into the room. She smiled tiredly at him as her bag hit the floor and she walked over to him. Sasuke sat up and pulled her to him as soon as she was close enough. She fell against him and gave a soft laugh as he pulled them to the bed. “I’m home, Sasuke.”

“Welcome home, Hinata.” Sasuke sighed, wondering when that scent of lavender had become so calming to him.

Hinata hugged him back, sprawled out on top of him with her face in the crook of his neck. Her skin was cold against him from the night chill and her hair tickled at his chin, but he didn’t really mind. “Are you hurt at all?”

“Just a few scrapes and bruises.” Her voice was low and her breathing slow. Sasuke thought she might fall asleep right there if she didn’t shift a minute later. As she tried to pull away, she met Sasuke’s eyes. He didn’t know what she saw there but it made her give him a warm smile and say, “I’ll come back in a minute. I’m going to get cleaned up.”

Sasuke let her go and got up from the bed as he heard the shower turn on. He went over to Hinata’s sack where the outer layer of her clothes lay, strung out from Hinata discarding them as she walked to the bathroom. He picked them up and threw them in their hamper. But as he went to grab her bag to do the same thing, something caught his eye on the vanity.

Hinata had laid her dog tags there, which wouldn’t be out of the ordinary except for the gold that hung beside them on the chain. He picked it up, expecting the metal to feel cold but it was warm from being held against Hinata’s chest. Sasuke only let it hold his attention for a minute longer before he set it back down.

When she came back, she went straight to the dresser and the sound of metal clinking filled the room. Sasuke looked at her curiously when she turned to get into bed with him. She smiled as she slipped under the covers and then laid her head on his chest, looking down at her hand. She explained softly, “I didn’t want anything to happen to it.”

Sasuke’s chest tightened as her arm wrapped around him and he could feel the press of her wedding ring through his shirt. He shifted to get more comfortable and brought a hand up to comb his fingers through her hair. He didn’t have a lot of experience with physical affection, but he could remember his mother used to do this when she held him. Hinata seemed to appreciate it as she sighed contently and turned her face into his chest. He thought Hinata was teaching him slowly about affection in her own way.


	5. A Pair

Sasuke could faintly hear humming as he woke up. The light shined through the window and the space next to him was still warm. His arm was outstretched awkwardly across the mattress, where Hinata had been laying. She must’ve not been up very long.

He made his way to the kitchen and felt a bubble of warmth at seeing Hinata standing at the stove, her body slightly swaying to whatever music she could hear in her head. He smiled to himself before walking over to her and hugging her from behind without second thought. Hinata let out a small yelp of surprise but then leaned back into him, pausing in her cooking to look over her shoulder at him with blushing cheeks and a small smile.

“You seem to be in a good mood this morning,” Sasuke commented, loosening his arms around her waist but not letting go of her.

“I do enjoy being a shinobi and going out on missions.” She paused as if trying to put her thoughts into words. “But I – it’s still good to be home.”

Sasuke chuckled and finally let go of her so she could cook without him over her shoulder. He went to make coffee. “I’m happy you’re back.”

“Did you miss me, Sasuke?”

He looked over at her to see her giving him a teasing smile with her head tilted. It had thrown him off how playful she could be. She didn’t show it often, but he always felt the heat rise in his face whenever she gave him one of her mischievous looks.

“Immensely,” he said honestly. But judging by her soft chuckle, she took it for an exaggeration.

***

They decided to spend the morning reading. It had become a habit of theirs; when the weather was too bad to go out, when they needed to unwind from a long day, whenever they wanted that slice of peace and quiet. Hinata was still worn out from her mission and Sasuke didn’t want to admit how much he would loathe to leave her.

Sometimes they would read to one another, some fantasy novel or an interesting historical book. Today, they read their own books close to each other on the couch. Hinata’s feet were resting in Sasuke’s lap as she read lying down. One of his hands rested on her calf, stroking her skin with his thumb as he read.

Sasuke had been about to turn the page when a sharp pain shot up his prosthetic arm and he gasped. Hinata was on him before his book had even touched the floor. “Sasuke? What’s wrong?”

He noticed he had gripped at Hinata’s leg in a reflex and forced himself to let go of her. He breathed out through his teeth as he clutched at his arm. “My arm.”

Hinata looked at it, gently moving his hand away from the joint and activating her byakugan. Sasuke kept his eyes on her face, how her veins rose under her skin like thick vines. She met his gaze and asked with her hand outstretched, “You trust me?”

“Of course,” he told her in a shallow breath without pause and realized how much he meant it. He trusted her with far more than she probably realized. He slept with his back to her, told her his secrets in the dead of night. _Of course, he trusted her._

She nodded and then gently grabbed his arm, moving it up slowly. Sasuke felt his breath leave him as he gasped and his head fell to her shoulder, his fingers clutching at her sleeve. Hinata immediately moved it back down to his side, whispering hurriedly, “I’m sorry.”

Sasuke just shook his head in the crook of her neck, trying to focus on his breathing. He felt her kiss his hair, as she rubbed her hand up and down his back. “The chakra pathway to your prosthetic is very inflamed.”

“And?” Sasuke prompted. He couldn’t think clear enough to figure out what she was saying. Not with sharp pains going up into his shoulder like bolts of lightning.

Despite his tone, Hinata was the same patient woman she always had been. “It’s going to need treatment to bring the inflammation down and probably mended. Sakura will have to do it. I don’t have the expertise for that even though I can see the problem.”

“Okay.” Sasuke let out a breath and tried to remember if Sakura said she was working today.

“I’ll go get her.” Hinata stood up from his lap, but he clung to her arm before she could walk away.

“I’ll come with you.”

Hinata looked at him in worry. “No. Sasuke –“

He shook his head and stood up beside her. “I’m pretty sure Sakura’s at the hospital today and besides we’d have to go there anyway, wouldn’t we?”

Hinata frowned and looked at his arm in concern. Her eyes went back to his as she considered it and then sighed. “Fine.”

Luckily, he had already gotten dressed, though he did usually wear more than a dark shirt and pants when he went out. Hinata was similar but didn’t bother putting her vest on and simply threw on one of his hoodies. She grabbed another one of his jackets and helped him put his good arm through it and draped the other side over his arm to cover it. It had gotten colder out and besides he didn’t like the idea of walking through the village so obviously injured – _not that the jacket would conceal much._

They made their way to the hospital, Hinata almost leading him by their interlocked fingers. Even in immense pain, Sasuke couldn’t help but find her frown adorable. Once his breathing was more under control, he asked her, “Does it look that bad?”

“What?” She looked up at him, clearly distracted before her ears caught up with her. She got more upset and met his eyes as they stopped in the road. “No. No, Sasuke. You’ll be fine. Sakura just has to –“

Sasuke dropped her hand to squish her lips between his thumb and forefinger. He fought back a chuckle at her pout. “Then, stop with the intense face.” He let go of her blushing face as she half-heartedly glared at him and slipped his fingers back between hers. “Your face will get stuck that way,” he teased her, earning him a small laugh and an eye roll.

They walked in a comfortable silence, Hinata’s frown less prominent than before. Sasuke took it as a small victory. After a few paces he told her, “You know, I really did miss you.”

She looked at him in surprise at the sudden admission but then smiled sweetly and folded her hair behind her ear. She replied over the frantic beating of his heart, “I missed you too.”

Sasuke squeezed her hand in response, ignoring the throbbing pulses from his arm. Hinata admitted after a few seconds in a quiet voice, “The guys kept telling me I was being bitchy.”

Sasuke laughed – _How could it be so relieving to have someone feel as you do?_ – and raised his eyebrow. “Shino said you were being bitchy?”

She shrugged, glancing at him with a grin. “In his own words.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Sasuke offered back. “And if you think you’ve heard complaints wait until we see Sakura. She will talk your ear off about how much of an asshole I was and how easy I’ve been to tease.”

Hinata chuckled and mumbled, “What a pair.”

***

The nurse at the desk looked up expectantly when they entered the hospital lobby. “Can I help you?”

Hinata pulled them forward and told her with a polite smile and kind voice, “Yes, we wanted to see Haruno Sakura. My husband’s chakra pathways are inflamed, and I’m worried about his arm.”

The nurse nodded, glancing at Sasuke as she handed Hinata a clipboard. “You’ll have to fill this out.” She offered a shrug. “Protocol and all. Though I’m sure Sakura-sama will want to see you as soon as she hears, Uchiha-san. We’ll send word for her when you finish the paperwork.”

Sasuke gave her a nod as Hinata thanked her and led them over to a couple chairs. Hinata propped up the clipboard on her knee and began filling it out even as Sasuke tried to tell her he still had his right hand. After she shooed his hand away the second time, he left her to do as she pleased. He leaned towards her in his chair, watching her meticulously scratch the pen across the paper trying to distract himself from the constant pain in his arm.

He thought about how she had called him her husband. While it was true and hadn’t surprised him to hear her say it, it was the first time he had hear her say it. _My husband._ It made warmth flush through his veins that was very different from the fire running up and down his chakra pathway. He decided he liked the way it rolled off her tongue; so natural and obvious, full of a soft but strong confidence. He had the thought of wanting to hear it more and then thought the pain was getting to his head, making his thoughts dance away from him.

Hinata got up to give the desk nurse the paperwork and came back to sit with him. She grabbed his hand and held it in her lap as she leaned into his side. They waited patiently for Sakura – _Sasuke focusing on the warmth from Hinata’s fingers in his and how her hair had a shine to it under the fluorescent lights_ – and she came down not even five minutes later.

She opened the door to the hospital wing and looked out into the lobby. “Sasuke?”

He met her gaze as they stood up and walked over to her. She hid it well underneath her professionalism, but he could see the concern slip through her mask as she read over Sasuke’s chart. She didn’t comment and only told them to follow her to an examination room.

She gave Hinata a smile as they walked. “It’s good to see you back, Hinata. Though I wish it was under better circumstances. Sasuke’s always causing trouble though.” She gave him a wink, making him roll his eyes.

Hinata chuckled and shared a smile with Sasuke. “He tends to do that. But I think he just wanted some attention because he missed me.”

Sasuke glared at her without any real heat as he felt his face warm. _He hadn’t known it was so easy to make him blush until he married her._

Sakura brightened and shot Hinata a grin. “Oh, Hinata, are you going to start joining in on teasing Sasuke? Because you know he needs it and it’ll be so much funnier coming from you.”

“We’ll see.” Hinata smiled up at Sasuke and he scoffed but squeezed her hand.

Hinata helped take off Sasuke’s jacket before he laid down on the examination bed. He winced when his arm touched the cold sheet. Sakura was by his side with her glowing hand before his head had even touched the mattress. Green chakra soothed him as she ran her hand up and down his arm. She stopped at the junction between his flesh and the prosthetic as she examined him. After a minute, her hard eyes met his and she huffed. “Do you have any idea how inflamed this is, Sasuke?”

“No?”

Sakura’s lips twisted angrily then the scolding began. “This is caused from over exertion. I _told_ you to not overwork yourself when you’re training!”

Hinata, who had been standing out of the way by the window, looked over at them in surprise. “From over exertion? I thought it was just complications as he continued to adjust to it?”

Sakura gave him an unkind smile before turning to Hinata. Sasuke could already see what she was about to do and thought about how sometimes life was really cruel.

“Yes, it’s most likely a result from training too hard.” Sakura’s voice was much less heated with Hinata, polite and professional. Hinata could probably see through it all but it wasn’t going to change her reaction. “Sasuke has had his arm for almost a year now and his body would’ve adjusted to it after the first couple of months. But – as I’m sure you can understand – chakra pathways can be very sensitive especially with adding in artificial ones, so I had advised Sasuke to not push his arm too hard the first year.”

Hinata looked at him and he could see a mild anger in her eyes as she asked Sasuke, “Is that why then, Sasuke?”

“I – Maybe. But how was I supposed to know where the breaking point was? Naruto didn’t seem to have any problems.” Sasuke knew his defense was weak but it wasn’t like he had _intentionally_ hurt his arm. He hadn’t even realized that’s what it was until Sakura began her _tattle tailing_.

“Because _Naruto_ listened to me and came in for his _checkups_ so I could tell him when he was working the arm too much.”

Hinata stepped towards him and Sakura casually shifted to give her room. She crossed her arms over her chest. “How much did you train while I was gone?”

“It wasn’t that much more than my normal.” Sasuke shrugged and then realized his mistake as he hissed in pain.

Sakura’s hands were over him immediately and the pain dimmed as she muttered, “Idiot. Don’t move.”

Sasuke barely heard her as she walked over to the other side of the room to make notations on his chart and pull things from the cabinets. He couldn’t look away from Hinata’s face, her eyes fixed on his arm in thought as she pursed her lips. She looked up and met his gaze.

Sasuke felt further on edge in the seconds she remained silent and relented without her even saying anything. She hadn’t ever been upset with him before – _Sasuke didn’t think he’d ever seen her upset with anyone outside of few strangers on the street_ – and he quickly learned how much he hated it. How it tightened his throat and poured anxiety into his ribcage. “I’m sorry.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, but he noticed how her shoulders relaxed. He sighed and covered his arm over his eyes, his cheeks reddening. “I won’t do it again. I’ll come in for my checkups.”

There was a beat of silence before she lifted his arm to see his face. She sighed and gave him a small smile. “You better or I’ll cut off all your pathways.”

He heard Sakura snort from the other side of the room as she flipped through papers.

***

“Sasuke, this will probably hurt.” Sakura gave him a look of sympathy. Even if she was upset he had done this to himself, she still felt for him and didn’t want him in pain. “A lot.”

Sakura was kind in the way she didn’t give him time too many seconds to prepare and pressed her fingers against the junction of his prosthetic. Sasuke cried out in pain and Hinata grabbed his hand, his fingers digging into her skin. Sakura had given him something to make the inflammation around his chakra pathway go down and was now reinforcing and straightening the pathway back out where it connected. It felt almost as painful as when she had attached the arm in the first place.

The procedure only lasted a few minutes but him and Sakura were both exhausted afterwards. Sakura watched satisfied as he moved his arm around without any pain then looked at Hinata with a smile. “There’ll be a couple things to sign at the front before he can go home. I’d recommend he stay overnight, but I also know he’d be in good hands if you two don’t want to.”

Hinata nodded and slipped out of the room, understanding Sakura wanted to talk to him in private. Sasuke looked at her tired. “What? I already told you I was sorry for being an idiot.”

She smirked at him and sang, “You’re whipped.”

“I am not.” Sasuke denied it too quickly judging by her laugh.

“Mmhm. _Sure_.” Sakura stepped away from him and started for the door. She looked back at him. “So, you won’t be coming in for checkups then?”

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek before sighing. “No, Sakura, I’ll come in for my checkups.”

“Okay, loverboy.” Sakura chuckled, then saluted him before leaving the room. 

***

Hinata was quiet for most of the day, not that he thought she was still upset – well maybe a little. It put his nerves on edge, but he knew she would say something when she’d put her thoughts in order.

Which she did at dinner, telling him simply, “Overexerting yourself isn’t going to get you anywhere quicker besides a hospital bed.”

It was almost scary how fast Hinata had learned to read him. How she could understand him so easily both terrified and comforted him. Sasuke sighed, feeling more like an idiot. “I was being stupid.”

It at least made Hinata chuckle as she pushed food around her plate. “At least you can see that.”

Sasuke reached out and grabbed her hand, meeting her eyes. “I’ll be more careful.”

She gave him a smile and turned her hand in his. “That’s all I want. I would actually rather you not turn me into a nagging wife.”

Sasuke hesitantly brought her hand up to his mouth and pressed a light kiss into her skin. “I won’t.”

Her eyes softened and her smile was warmer as she replied, “Okay.”


	6. A Garden of Memories

Sasuke felt her bolt awake and opened his eyes as she left his arms. She’d buried her face in her hands, her breathing unsteady as she brought her knees up. He remained quiet, giving her a moment so she could breathe. Then, she started whispering random words, “Vanity… ring… Sasuke… wind… cold…”

Sasuke sat up worried and gently put a hand on her back with the lightest touch he could manage. “Hinata?”

She jerked in surprise and looked at him with red eyes. She turned her head back into her hands. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“I don’t care.” Sasuke raked his fingers softly through her hair.

“It helps remind me I’m not there anymore,” she explained to him in a quiet shaky voice. When he didn’t comment, she went on, “Naming things that I can feel with my senses. Things that are different.”

Sasuke asked her, his voice just as quiet, “Does it help?”

She shrugged, her forehead still against her knees. “Sometimes. Sometimes it doesn’t matter where I am.”

He could understand that.

Sasuke continued to comb his fingers through her hair for a minute and then stood up. He wrapped his hand around her wrist. “Come with me.”

Hinata looked at him confused with tears on her cheeks but nodded and got up. Sasuke led her outside to their back porch grabbing the blanket off the couch as they went. He asked her to sit down and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. He left her for a moment and then came back with a warm mug of tea.

She took it in her hands and stared down at the milky brown. There was a soft smile on her face in the dark as Sasuke sat beside her. “Thank you, Sasuke.”

They enjoyed the quiet for a moment, listening to the crickets and the rustle of leave in the trees. Sasuke offered to the night, “I get nightmares too.”

She knew that. He knew she knew that. But she still turned her head to look at him, propping her arm up on her knee and resting her head in her hand. He continued, forcing himself to glance at her eyes occasionally as he talked – _he still found it difficult to be so open_. “They used to be a lot worse and more frequent. In the beginning – after I left prison – Sakura and Naruto used to spend the occasional night to keep an eye on me. I wasn’t – I was still not in a good place at that point. Paranoid… and angry. I wasn’t myself – at least I like to think I wasn’t.”

Hinata listened to him quietly, her full attention on him. Despite the nervous rhythm of his heart, he felt comfortable with her. “They had their own ways of helping. Naruto liked to talk and talk. I think he didn’t want to let me feel alone, to distract me and show he empathized. Sakura was calm and quiet, gently prodding me to go outside and just _sit_. We’d share a pot of tea. There were probably times we didn’t speak for hours…”

Hinata had a smile on her face as he drifted off, her eyes warm. “They took good care of you.”

“They did,” Sasuke agreed with a smile. They probably would never understand how much he appreciated them, their patience and forgiveness. He wasn’t good with words, but he was sure they knew to some extent. They all had a way of understanding each other.

Hinata hummed as she took a drink of her tea. “I think… I feel comforted as long as you’re with me.”

Sasuke chuckled. _That really was it, wasn’t it? To just have someone there for you._ He looked to her gazing across their yard. “Then, I’ll try to always be there.”

She smiled and then told him after a beat, “I always get like this… before…”

Sasuke was about to ask when she didn’t finish but then the date caught up with him. He hadn’t realized the anniversary of the war was so close, in only in a few weeks.

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. “It’s just so vivid sometimes. Like a clear memory that I must live again and again. Other times, it’s… different and the imagination can be so _cruel_ , Sasuke.”

Sasuke leaned into her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I know.”

“I try to not let his sacrifice go to waste. To train and be strong. To be happy and safe. But I – it’s just hard sometimes. And all I feel is guilt, and confusion, and anger. Why did he give up everything for me? Hanabi tells me it was out of love and his choice. But why does love have to hurt so much?”

Sasuke’s heart broke for her, the pain in her expression as she looked at him. He could understand her all too well. “It doesn’t always.”

She sighed and he chuckled humorlessly. “I’m at as much of a loss, Hinata. I have no idea why the world is the way it is. Why it is cruel and can take away people when you need them the most. Whether we deserve any of their sacrifices… isn’t up to us. The decision has already been made. By _them_. I think… we grieve and try to understand them. To learn how to respect their choice and appreciate it.”

Hinata was quiet and then mumbled with a small quirk of her lips, “You’re getting wise in your old age, my dear husband.”

He laughed and held her closer. “I’m only repeating things I’ve been told and things I’ve tried to learn. Even if I believe it, it’s easier said than done. I’m just stumbling down the path right next to you.”

Hinata held his gaze and told him, “Then, I’ll hold on to you, so you don’t fall.”

Sasuke smiled at her, feeling warm in the cool night. “I’ll do the same.”

***

Hinata kept having nightmares the following weeks and Sasuke continued to take her out onto the back porch. One night as she sat in between his legs, tea in hand with his arms around her, she told him thoughtfully, “I think it’d be nice to have a garden.”

Sasuke went out and asked Ino to help him pick out the stuff. She helped him carry it all back to the house, complaining and teasing the whole way. But she wouldn’t have done any of it if she didn’t care. And her eager grin as they set the supplies down in the yard and rattled his ear off with gardening advice was all the confirmation he needed that she was in his corner.

Sasuke spent most of that afternoon getting the yard _ready_ for a garden. Him and Hinata hadn’t been taking the _best_ care of it, there were a lot of weeds to pull out and grass to trim. It was harder work than he’d expected, and he was more than worn out when Hinata came home from visiting her family. She’d been going over there more frequently but Sasuke understood. He could comfort her, but he couldn’t share in her grief the same way they could.

He looked to her as she walked through the sliding doors hearing her gasp. ”Sasuke? What’re you –“ She stopped at the bottom step and then chuckled, giving him a smile. “Did you do this for me?”

Sasuke’s face flushed and he looked down at the rake in his hand. “Well, a garden _would_ be nice.”

Hinata padded across the freshly cut lawn to stop at his feet. He felt his face flame as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and knew it was why she grinned when she pulled away. She thankfully left her teasing for later and looked over the yard. “Did you buy tomatoes?”

“Tomatoes?” Sasuke looked at her confused then at the _dozens_ of flowers he had bought. “No… I just bought flowers.”

“I’ll get some tomato seeds and grow them for you.” She winked at him and he chuckled. He loved how she had picked up on small things about him like that.

The next morning, they worked on the garden and when Hinata woke up from another nightmare a couple nights later, they worked some more. Sasuke had to admit, it was kind of nice to do something good with his hands, plant seeds that would flourish into something beautiful.

***

Hinata was assigned another mission a few days later and would be gone during the war anniversary. Sasuke couldn’t decide if it was cruel or kind. He did worry about her more than he had for the other mission. Anxiety rippled up his spine as he watched her leave the house with purple shadows under her eyes. He tried to focus on the facts that she was assigned with Sakura and that it was only for a few days.

Sasuke worked on the garden while she was gone. He found it strangely peaceful and relaxing. He trained, mostly with Naruto – _who had been livid when he found out about Sasuke’s arm_ – but didn’t overdo it. For his own sake and the promise he’d made to Hinata and Sakura.

He knew that Hanabi had been added to the chakra locks, but she had only visited a couple times before and only when Hinata was there. So, he was surprised when he came home sensing her chakra in the backyard. 

Sasuke had been looking forward to a much-needed shower after training all morning but was curious enough – _it would also be rude not to_ – to venture into the back. He found her with her arms crossed looking down at a plot full of chamomile flowers. Sasuke smiled sadly to himself, guessing why her and Hinata seemed to have such a fixation on the flower.

She looked up at him as he walked down the steps. She uncrossed her arms and gave him a smile. “Sorry, for intruding. I thought I would just wait out here for you.”

Sasuke shook his head, walking towards her. “Not a problem. Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

Hanabi shrugged. “Not too long.”

Sasuke glanced at the chamomile, feeling awkward. He wanted to ask why she was here but didn’t want to be rude. He hadn’t had many one-on-one conversations with his sister-in-law. “Hinata likes to make tea from the flowers. I could make you some if you’d like.”

She nodded; her smile more genuine. “I’d like that.”

She followed him back into the house and waited patiently at the table as Sasuke prepared the tea. She was surprisingly quiet as they waited for the tea to be ready. Sasuke poured her a cup and she took it with a small thank you that reminded him of her sister.

After she took a drink, she asked him, “Did my sister tell you about our mother?”

“She told me some of her memories; chamomile tea, purple yukatas, medic nins.” Sasuke realized Hinata hadn’t mentioned how old she had been when her mother died, and it made him wonder if Hanabi had even known her.

Hanabi nodded, looking thoughtfully at her tea. Her eyes went back to him a moment later and Sasuke vaguely felt like he was being inspected. “So, it’s like that then?”

Sasuke looked at her confused and opened his mouth to reply when she softly chuckled and glanced away. “I know Hinata’s reasons for getting married, but she wouldn’t tell me yours.”

He knew she would accept it if he didn’t want to tell her but she was Hinata’s sister. The answer fell from his lips uncomfortably, “The council thought it would be _good_ for me to start a family.”

Hanabi raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t… seem like the type to want to be a father.”

“I’m not.” Sasuke was about to tell her that he’d told Hinata that before they got married. That he hadn’t trapped her in a childless marriage unwillingly.

But she almost looked relieved. “Hinata told me once – I don’t think she even remembers it – that she wasn’t looking forward to being a housewife; running after kids, making lunches, and doting on a husband that only saw her for what she could do for him.” She shrugged looking down at the mug in her hands. “I think Hinata has always been in defiance to the traditional life our father wanted for her. She didn’t do it vocally but, in her heart, I think she did. I wonder if she’s even realized how much of it all she hated. I remember watching her walk to another council meeting where they just ignored her. How there was this grim acceptance in her eyes, her back straight and that polite smile on her face.”

Sasuke didn’t know what made Hanabi come over here and spill out memories and emotions on to his kitchen table. But it looked like she was still trying to put things into words herself. He let her, listening and watching her face over the rim of a mug. It seemed Hyuugas – probably most nobles – were expected to be so behaved and respectful all the time, when they delved into their emotions, they poured off their tongues like spilling tea across white sheets.

“I respected – _respect_ – her so much for how strong she is. People always thought she was weak, even our family, but I’ve always thought that she was the strongest person I know. That hasn’t changed, either.” Sasuke knew about when Hinata’s training as heiress stopped, about the fight between her and her sister with their father’s watchful eyes.

Even so, he also knew that wasn’t the kind of strength Hanabi was talking about.

She let out a sigh with a small smile. “Look at me, just rambling on and on as soon as you put a mug of tea in my hands.”

“I think you share that habit with your sister.” He chuckled. “Honestly, I’m not much better.”

Hanabi asked him with a sly smile as she leaned her face into the palm of her hand. “So, then, have you two already shared your deepest darkest secrets in the dead of night, already?”

She didn’t give him a chance to answer, laughing at the blush in his cheeks. “Never mind, I won’t ask.”

She waited another moment before telling him more seriously, “I just came here to ask you what you were doing with my sister. You said the council wanted you to get a family, so you compromised with a wife. You have one now but what are you gong to do with her? I know you didn’t by any means rope her into it, that this is mutually beneficial.” Her eyes were hard as she looked at him, showing no emotion and watching him carefully. “But I want to know.”

She didn’t push as he sat there in silence, thoughts swirling around in his mind as he tried to come up with an answer. Eventually, he met her gaze. “I care about her. I… just want her to be happy. In whatever way she wants that, I’ll give it to her.”

Hanabi searched his eyes but seemed to finally decide he was being honest as she set her tea down on the table. “Alright.”

She leaned back in the chair and then looked at the clock on the wall. Her eyes then went back to him, looking down at his clothes. She rolled her eyes. “Well, go take a shower, onii-san. I can make you some dinner in my sister’s place.”

Sasuke laughed in surprise and cocked an eyebrow at her. “You don’t have to do that.”

Hanabi grinned and challenged, “Well, I don’t _have_ to do anything. I would just like to.” 

Sasuke decided to let her do as she wanted and moved to leave the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder at Hanabi as he left. “Also, I’m usually the one who cooks.”

“She told me.” Hanabi smiled as she went to his fridge.

_Hinata must’ve told her other things too._ Sasuke looked down at the heaping of tomatoes in his noodles in amusement. Hanabi grinned at him and Sasuke felt a strange sense of acceptance.

***

Sasuke went with Hinata to Neji’s grave when she came back from her mission. She’d given herself another day, then told him she would go after they had breakfast. She didn’t ask him to come with her. He opened his dresser unsurely, not wanting to intrude if she wanted to go alone. But he caught her gaze as he did and watched some tension slip away from her. He pulled out clothes and Hinata gave him a small smile.

Hinata sat in front of the grave for a long time. A few tears rolled down her face but other than that, she didn’t cry. He thought she might not have any left or that she didn’t want to spill them here, so her cousin didn’t worry about her in the afterlife. Either way, the hours were spent in a respectful silence. He sat beside her, leaning back on his hand with one leg spread out and his arm resting on his knee.

Hinata had a quite way of asking for comfort but she didn’t that day so Sasuke let her be. He didn’t push her to go eat when it was well past lunch and only draped his jacket around her shoulders when the wind picked up.

The smell of the flowers they had laid by the stone drifted through the air and Sasuke watched as the petals fought to stay on their stems as the sun went down.


	7. By the Clothes Line

They’d shared kisses. Hinata liked to kiss his cheek to say thank you or as a greeting. Sasuke picked up the habit of kissing her hand after grabbing it. In comfort, there were lips pressed into their hair as they held each other. Gentle assurances were found in kisses laid against Sasuke’s forehead.

But they hadn’t kissed each other on the lips since their wedding. It surprised Sasuke that Hinata was the one to take them over that line.

Sasuke had just taken toast out of the toaster and was raising it to his mouth after spackling butter across it when Hinata came up beside him. She grabbed the back of his head and brought him down to her level, then covered his mouth with hers. The kiss was slow even as his heart raced, but also ending as quickly as it had started.

Hinata pulled away and met his eyes, the taste of her lingering on his lips. “Good morning,” she told him breathless, red springing up in her cheeks. Sasuke looked after her dazed as she left the kitchen without another word.

Sasuke leaned against the counter, barely noticing he had dropped his toast to the counter. His heart pounded against his ribs and his mind felt foggy as his legs moved without thought. He found Hinata in their yard taking clothes down from the line and putting them in a basket.

He didn’t bother closing the door behind him as he made his way to her. He turned her around as soon as he was close enough, his hands holding her blushing face as he leaned down to kiss her. She sighed against him, her arms coming up around his neck. He was mindless as his arms came to wrap around her, pulling her as close as possible.

He only left her lips for air, meeting her eyes with a soft reply, “Good morning to you too.”

She blushed, her smile growing across her face and Sasuke kissed the laugh that fell from her lips seconds later.

***

“Sorry to pull you away from lunch with your wife.“ Kakashi shrugged at him with an apologetic smile, his eyes tired surrounded by piles of paperwork.

Sasuke shrugged back, quirking his lips. “I’m sure it won’t be the last time I see her.”

Kakashi chuckled, looking distracted at the paper in front of him. “It still throws me off that you’re married even though I know why it happened so fast.”

Sasuke snorted and felt Sakura’s sassiness slip from his mouth. “Feeling old, Kakashi?”

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, humor in his eyes as he looked at him with a sigh. “Mah, don’t be so cruel to your old sensei.”

Sasuke shook his head at him, wishing all his trips to the building could feel this easy. It probably had to do with the lack of elders in the room. “What were you needing from me?

Kakashi paused, the previous amusement leaving his face. “You’ve been reinstated, Sasuke, and are back on the mission roster. I have already gone and promoted you to jounin.”

Sasuke’s heart skipped a beat and he stepped closer to the desk. He felt trepidation crawl up his sleeve. “You’re serious? Why? I thought it would be at least another year.”

“Well,” Kakashi gave him a knowing smile and Sasuke felt annoyance already rising up – it was the same look he gave him before delivering news from the council, “the council has been very happy with how easily you’ve listened to their advice and gotten a wife. They see this as a nice reward for you.”

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a breath. He knew had been right to not be happy about it when he met Kakashi’s eyes. He asked solemnly, “What’s the mission?”

Kakashi handed him the scroll, already open and with a small shrug. “Though I had been there when we discussed it, I didn’t write it. I… wanted to make sure of what was on it.”

Sasuke knew Kakashi looked out for him as much as could and argued with the council on everything they tried to pull over Sasuke. But there was only so much he could do, only so much power. Sasuke would’ve been way worse off if he didn’t have Kakashi’s support, he knew that for a fact. Kakashi did not let himself be pushed around in negotiations but also didn’t want a coup to rise if he never listened to their advice.

Sasuke’s eyes glossed over the scroll as Kakashi summarized, “We believe there is a copycat Akatsuki group rising in the east. It needs to be investigated and the problem dealt with quietly. The last thing we need is a nationwide panic. The council suggested you for the mission. I, honestly agreed, thinking you are more than capable. I wanted you to have teammates, though.”

Sasuke nodded, knowing it had only been a matter of time. His eyes fell on the mission length and felt his heart drop.

Kakashi sighed. “Six months, I know.” There was a moment of deafening quiet and then Kakashi told him quietly, “You don’t have to accept it. You could even request teammates and I’ll take it to discuss with the council.”

He knew that. It had been something Kakashi implemented, the right of refusal. But Sasuke wasn’t like other shinobi and he understood how it was an act of defiance against the council if he refused knowing it had been their idea for him to be assigned to it. Looking over the mission, Sasuke wondered if this was a death sentence just on a different kind of paper. He barely had any funds and no backup in the slightest. He was capable but still felt a sour taste on his tongue, his hatred for the elders budding inside his chest again.

“I’ll take it.” Sasuke didn’t know what the council would do if he didn’t and didn’t want to risk anything. Not for himself or Hinata.

Kakashi nodded, not arguing and respecting the decision. “I’m going to request monthly reports. You can head out sometime next week, once your house is in order.”

Sasuke nodded and stepped back for the door. But Kakashi cleared his throat behind him. “When you send them in, I’ll be the only one who reads them. I won’t mind if… you want to include letters for Hinata. I’ll make sure they’re handled with care.”

Sasuke felt himself smile as he grabbed the door handle. “Thank you, Kakashi.”

***

Hinata had the same line of thoughts as Sasuke had. But her acceptance was more reluctant.

“ _Alone_?” Hinata fumed, throwing the scroll on their couch and pacing across the floor. Sasuke had to admit she was very attractive when she was angry. He put the thought away for later in case she could see it in his eyes and redirect her anger to him.

“This is ridiculous, Sasuke!”

“I know.” Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the wall.

“Let’s assume the rumors are true and there is another group rising. To just send _one_ person is not only a death sentence but just plain _idiotic_ planning. The chance of success is low if they are close to the power of the Akatsuki.” Hinata paused in her pacing to cross her arms, glaring at the floor.

Sasuke walked over to her and undid her arms, pulling them around him and hugging her. She mumbled against his chest, “With _you_ , the chance goes up, but Sasuke…”

Despite the situation, Sasuke couldn’t help but smile at her faith in him. “You know I can handle myself.”

She pulled away from him. “They don’t want you to come back.”

Sasuke sighed and shrugged. “Probably not.” He wouldn’t be surprised and couldn’t say he wouldn’t hope the same thing if he could send them out on a mission.

Hinata tore away from him and Sasuke tried to remind himself her anger wasn’t directed at him. “Your first mission and _this_ is what they decided on.” The pacing was back. “No, they probably put you back on the roster _because_ of this mission. I just…”

Sasuke stepped towards her and kissed the pout on her lips. “After this, I don’t know what they could ask of me anymore. Besides a few restrictions on my leave and travel – which I don’t expect to ever be lifted, which is fair.”

Hinata didn’t seem to agree and Sasuke tried another route. “Naruto will be Hokage soon and I know he’s been planning ways to change the way things are run. Make a new council with representatives and elections. This won’t last forever, Hinata.”

She sighed and leaned her forehead against his.

“Six months won’t be so long.”


	8. Lemon Cookies

_Six months was very long._

Hinata felt oddly like she had just gotten Sasuke only for him to slip back away into the dark. She missed him terribly. To crave someone’s presence so much was as unexpected as it was unpleasant. Sasuke wasn’t Hinata’s whole life and she wasn’t his. They were their own people and had their own lives. _So, why was it that she didn’t know what to do with herself with him gone?_

The first few days had felt strange but Hinata thought she would adjust to it. In a way, she had, but she didn’t feel any better about it. She started to understand why Sasuke had trained so much when she went on that first mission. She wanted to do anything besides think about how lonely she felt without him.

She slept horribly the first month, taking to slipping out of bed and watching the stars from their garden. Then, she adjusted to the empty bed and could finally sleep again, which only made her sad.

When Kakashi sent for her two months later, she had expected a mission scroll and not the small envelope he laid in her hand. He gave her a kind look. “Your husband included something for you along with his mission report.”

Hinata brightened and probably didn’t hide it well considering Kakashi’s soft laughter. “I know you wouldn’t ask any details and I can’t give any. But he’s doing well. I’m sure that’s all you care about anyway.”

She felt her cheeks warm and gave him her sincere thanks before leaving the office for home.

She opened the letter as soon as she kicked off her shoes, walking to their backyard as she read.

_~~My~~ _

_~~Dear~~ _

_Hinata,_

_I didn’t tell you of the possibility of letters, not wanting you to expect them in case something happened, and I couldn’t send any out. You won’t be able to send a reply, but I hope that you find some form of comfort in my words._

_I am doing well – as well as I can be traveling where I am. But I’m alive, not injured. I feel like I haven’t slept in years. Isn’t it ~~scary~~ interesting how attached you can get to sleeping beside someone? It probably also has to do with the fact that I am alone. Though, I don’t want you to worry. ~~I know how to sleep in dangerous situations~~ and Aoda watches over me when I don’t feel safe enough to fall asleep. I don’t think I’ve told you much about him. He doesn’t usually like his small form, so I don’t push him to do it often. He normally towers over trees so isn’t the most convenient summon to introduce your wife to. I’ll have to fix that when I come home. He’s already upset at how long I’ve waited to introduce you two._

_Though it isn’t all bad. There is a lot of idle time when I run into dead ends or am waiting for the right person. There was a teashop in one of the towns and it reminded me of you. Their chamomile was good but felt lacking compared to yours. But I think you’d appreciate their tea sets._

_I can’t write for long and when I can send something, it may just be simple rambles. I hope you won’t mind words that seem filled with nothing. I can’t promise another letter, but know I am thinking of you._

_I miss you and hope you are doing well, staying safe on missions, and resting when you can._

_~~Sincerely,~~ _

_Yours,_

_Sasuke_

Hinata felt tears threaten to spill over and blinked them away. She ran her fingers lovingly over the creases in the paper and the dried ink stains. The writing looked rush and she tried to not let it worry her. She chuckled softly, glancing to the tomato plant that had tomatoes ready to pick.

Nothing Sasuke wrote her could ever be filled with _nothing_.

***

_Hinata,_

_I ran into an old ~~friend~~ teammate – I don’t know if we could be considered friends. It was odd to say the least but after the awkwardness it was – I don’t know what – but we caught up. ~~Caught up like we had just gone to school together and ran into each other on vacation not fought~~ Anyways, he turned out to be some help for the mission even without me divulging much. I still don’t know what to think of him, but at least find comfort in the fact that I had an ally for a while. I told him about you in passing – ~~I don’t know why, maybe you were on my mind~~ – and he was more interested than I thought he would be in “the woman who finally nailed Uchiha Sasuke down”. It made me retract my earlier careless invitation for him to visit if he was nearby – not that I know if the guards would even let him through – but I don’t think he cared to listen to me at that point._

_It has been four months since I left, and it makes me feel sympathetic for shinobi like ANBU who take several year long missions. Maybe before I wouldn’t have minded it, probably enjoyed it. The escape. But I don’t think I want to escape anymore and just want to build my life in Konoha._

_I wish I could have sent a letter last month, but your dear husband barely had time to send the mission report which was just a few short words. I won’t say not to worry since I’m sure you’ll do it anyway. Just keep your faith in me._

_The end to this seems in sight. I’ll be home soon._

_Thinking of you._

_Yours,_

_Sasuke_

Hinata smiled at all the words Sasuke had scratched out in his second thoughts. She appreciated how he wanted to send her something and just sent out whatever was on his mind. That he just wanted to share his thoughts with her.

She had taken to carrying the letters around with her, the most recent one tucked away in her pants pocket. The papers starting to have odd creases from how often she’d fold them and unfold them. She felt the weight of it as Sakura grabbed her attention.

A hand covered hers and Hinata looked up at see Sakura’s worried smile, realizing she was being rude to her lunch date. “Sorry, Sakura-chan. I was distracted.”

“It’s okay.” Sakura shrugged and went back to her food. She gave her a knowing look. “Is it Sasuke?”

Hinata sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear, with a sad smile. “Is it that obvious? I’ve been trying to not let it get to me and be a _downer_ or whatever.” Kiba had tried to snap her out of it the other week ago, then came to the house and apologized hours later. Hinata hadn’t been upset with him but figured Shino had advised him telling her she was being a “downer” wasn’t the best way to get her to cheer up.

Sakura chuckled. “You and Sasuke… It’s okay to be sad, Hinata. Your husband has been gone for months on a mission.”

“I just miss him,” Hinata admitted, moving her food around on her plate. “You don’t realize how much time you spend with someone until they’re not there anymore.”

Sakura looked at her sympathetically. “How much longer? Do you know? I think he said six months when he stopped by before he left.”

Hinata nodded. He hadn’t mentioned any delay in his last letter but that didn’t mean much with the subject of his mission. She hadn’t told anyone about the letters. She didn’t know if there were letters for Sakura and Naruto and didn’t want their feelings to get hurt if not. But also, they felt very private and Hinata wanted to keep them hers and Sasuke’s secret.

“It should only be around two more months now.”

Sakura brightened and gave her a hopeful look. “Well, not much longer then, huh? That’s good.”

Hinata tried to focus on the positive and gave her a smile. “Yeah.”

***

“Hinata, you don’t need to bring me treats when I summon you.” Kakashi rolled his eyes fondly at her as she sat the basket on his desk.

She smiled and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. “Think of them as bribes, then, Kakashi-sama.”

Kakashi chuckled as he pulled out the cookies. “Then, they’ll have to be our little secret.” He took a bite of one and raised an eyebrow at her. “Lemon?”

Hinata shrugged. “Sakura mentioned you don’t really like sweets so…”

Kakashi smiled and moved the basket to the side. “I will have to make an exception for your baking.” He chewed then looked at her. “Don’t tell Sakura-chan though.”

Hinata opened her mouth to reply when the door opened. Kakashi looked up annoyed and wondering who the guards had let into a private meeting. His smile completely fell as his eyes landed on the two elders. If they had held any contempt for Tsunade-sama, it was increased tenfold with Kakashi’s rule.

“Elders, if you’d excuse me, we did not have an appointment and I am in the middle of a meeting.” Kakashi did not waste any time in dismissing them.

Koharu raised an eyebrow, glancing at Hinata. She did not feel any kindness from the gaze. “This does not seem like a meeting?”

Kakashi openly glared at her. Hinata felt an odd comfort in Kakashi barely wasting politeness on them. “I believe I am the one who should decide that. This is my office and my hat, is it not?”

Koharu smiled at him. “My apologies, Hokage-sama. We did not mean to intrude or offer any offense. We were only… curious about the seemingly frequent visits from Mrs. Uchiha.”

“I find myself feeling curious as well, Koharu-san. How did you become aware that Mrs. Uchiha was visiting me?”

“Merely heard it in passing, Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi sighed. “I do not think mere curiosity is a good enough reason to warrant potentially interrupting something confidential. The elders are not privy to everything I do. If my student’s wife – my friend – would like to visit me, then I will happily welcome her and set aside time for her.”

Homuru nodded, his eyes also falling to Hinata. He hesitated before asking Kakashi, “We were wanting an update on Uchiha.”

“Now _that_ would be breaking many confidentiality clauses, Homuru. I will not divulge any information about Sasuke’s mission.”

Koharu stepped forward. “If it is because of present company, then we can set up a meeting to discuss.”

“It is not the only reason.” Kakashi corrected, his voice level and calm. “I had asked Sasuke to not send in any updates on the off chance of interception. I do not know more than you on the progress of his mission. When he is back, he will report back to me and if there is reason, I will discuss the details with you.”

The elders frowned but did not argue with him, not wanting to show their hand. They bowed before leaving the room.

Kakashi sighed after the door clicked and looked at Hinata apologetically. “One moment, Hinata-chan.”

Kakashi gestured with his hand and an ANBU member appeared by his side seconds later. Kakashi whispered something in their ear and then they were as gone as quickly as they had arrived. Hinata looked at him, a question in her eyes.

“Moving the guards around. It’s a good routine to not look like there is a routine.” He gave her a small smile and ran his fingers through his hair. Hinata felt herself smile at the odd habit, wondering if it was where Sasuke had picked it up.

She shrugged and said, “Perhaps with good reason.”

Kakashi chuckled with a nod and then pulled out an envelope for her. “The money I owe you for skipping out on dinner last week.”

Hinata took it and tucked it into her vest out of sight. “You know, I think I can only spot you a couple more times before I just leave you to the wrath of the waitstaff.”

“I’m working on my bad habits; you just need to give me more time. Another month and I’ll be picking up your tab.” 

Hinata smiled at the easy conversation and then stood up, looking at him reluctantly. “Well, it seems that you are having more visitors than usual, Kakashi-sama. I’ll come visit another time.”

Kakashi smiled at her, leaning back in his chair and glancing out the window. “Thank you for coming by, Hinata-chan.”

***

_Hinata,_

_The mission is for the most part over and I only have the travel home left. I almost didn’t want to tell you, not wanting for you to be expecting me soon and for it to take longer than I think. But I am eager to be home, to see you. I wanted you to know that._

_I don’t have much more to tell you than that, with only thoughts of home on my mind._

_I wonder if this would’ve been more bearable had I been able to receive replies from you. I could’ve asked you everything that has crossed my mind. Is the garden doing well? Have you been eating? When did you tell Hanabi that I like tomatoes? How have your missions gone? Has your team been complaining about you being bitchy? Will you really cut off all my chakra when I tell you that my arm has been bothering me? I’ve been careful I assure you._

_This should be my last letter, though._

_I will be careful as my feet carry me home to you._

_Yours,_

_Sasuke_


	9. A Garden of Memories

Sasuke came home on a Wednesday afternoon. It had been raining and he dragged in water as he entered the house, looking soaked to the bone.

Hinata didn’t care and threw her arms around him, pulling in for a kiss the second he was in arms reach. Sasuke kissed her back, his cold hands holding her face.

When he pulled away, he smiled down at her as his thumb stroked her cheek. “I’m home.”

Hinata smiled back, leaning up to kiss him again. “Welcome home.”

Sasuke mumbled against her lips seconds later, his hands moving to the back of her head, “You cut your hair.”

Hinata simply hummed against him. It was probably not the best time to tell him her hair had gotten singed on a mission and Ino had to cut it below her chin. She had barely contained herself from mourning the dark hair that had fallen to the grass from Ino’s apologetic kunai.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. His eyes were warm as he told her softly, “You’re beautiful.”

Hinata kissed him in response, tugging him by the vest closer. Sasuke’s hands went to her waist and she gasped at the coldness when his fingers grazed the bare skin under her shirt. He laughed against her and moved his hands away to wrap around her. Hinata hugged him back just as tightly as he breathed against the crook of her neck, sending shivers up her spine. “I need a hot shower. And as much as I’d like to continue this all night,” A rush of heat crawled across her skin as her face reddened out of his view, “I am exhausted.”

Hinata reluctantly pulled away from him and gave him a smile before picking up the bag he’d dropped at his feet. “Go take a shower, Sasuke. I’ll get your things sorted.”

With one last sweet kiss, he left the kitchen.

***

Hinata was taking the last things out of his bag in their bedroom, when he walked in toweling at his hair. He had a chain hanging from his wrist and grabbed it after tossing the towel in their hamper. Hinata watched him curiously as he played with his dog tags. She smiled as he slipped his wedding ringer back on his finger.

That adorable red color rose on his cheekbones when he caught her eye and he mumbled, “It was a good idea.”

Sasuke gave her a longing look but went to lay down on the bed. Hinata finished unpacking his things and went to lay beside him. Sasuke pulled her closer until she was laying on his chest even as he said, “I know it’s early. You don’t have to sleep already.”

Hinata sighed, holding him closely. “I don’t mind taking a nap with you.”

Sasuke fell asleep in a matter of minutes, eventually rolling to his side and burying his face in Hinata’s neck. Hinata dozed but didn’t really ever fall asleep, just content to have Sasuke close again.

***

Hinata had slipped out of his arms after a while careful to not wake him and went back to the kitchen. She had finished cooking dinner wondering if she should go ahead and put Sasuke’s away, when he walked into the room.

Hinata looked over at him with an apologetic smile. “Did I wake you?”

Sasuke shook his head and kissed her hair before sitting at the table. Hinata placed a plate in front of him and he gave her his soft thanks as she joined him. She looked at him as she ate, her eyes falling to his arm remembering his letter. “How is your arm feeling?”

Sasuke looked down at it and bent it, giving a sigh. He gave her a half smile. “Not as bad as that time. Don’t worry. Sakura will just have to look at it tomorrow.”

Hinata nodded, feeling relieved. After a minute, she told him bashfully, “Thank you for the letters.”

Sasuke cleared his throat, that faint blush back on his face – _Hinata wondered if he realized how often it was there._ “They were just rambles. I thought you’d… like them anyway though.”

“I did. I loved hearing from you.” Hinata gave him a warm look, which he returned with a smile threatening on his lips.

She asked him after a moment, “So, how true was the rumor that you liked girls with long hair?” She hadn’t been worried about him liking her hair, thinking Sasuke wouldn’t care either way. But she was still curious.

Sasuke chuckled, his eyes falling to her dark locks. “I don’t know how that even came about. It wasn’t like I was even paying any attention to girls.” His eyes met hers and he said, “I am wondering why you decided to cut it though.”

Hinata hesitated before answering, her eyes falling to her plate. “I was on a mission and… well my hair… caught on fire.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened and he got up from his chair to walk behind her. He gently moved her head around, moving her shirt collar to look down her back. “Did you get burnt?”

Hinata smiled to herself at Sasuke’s concern, turning in her chair to grab his hand. “Ino healed it. It wasn’t really that bad, but it singed my hair. I had to cut it.”

Sasuke let out a breath of relief and gave her a small smile. “I’m sorry.”

She shrugged and repeated what she had told Ino, “It’s just hair.”

***

After a visit to the Hokage’s office and Sakura at the hospital, Sasuke spent his first day back cuddling with Hinata on the couch. He still felt exhausted and she was happy to lie around with him. She read to him her favorite fantasy novel with his head pillowed on her chest as he drifted in and out of sleep. Her voice was soft and comforting, calming him in a way no one else had. She liked to make voices for the different characters and Sasuke vaguely felt like a child being read a bedtime story as he laughed.

No one came by that day, giving them time with each other. But Hanabi came by the next day with a basketful of pastries. It reminded him of the first time Hinata had come by the house even as Hanabi handed them to him, saying, “They’re from the bakery down the road, onii-san. I do not have my sister’s bakery talents.”

He chuckled and sat them down on the kitchen table. As soon as he did so, Hanabi’s hand shot out and grabbed his chin, twisting his face this way and that. Then, she glanced over his body, tugging for him to turn. Hinata laughed softly as she came into the kitchen seeing them. “He’s not injured, Hanabi-chan.” She met Sasuke’s eyes. “She does the same thing to me when I come home from missions. You should’ve seen her face when she saw my hair.”

Hanabi huffed and started pulling baked goods on to plates. “You’ve had it long for _years_. I was shocked to see three feet of it just _chopped_ off.”

Hinata rolled her eyes at her fondly. “I don’t think it was three feet.”

Sasuke watched in amusement as he bit into a pastry as the sisters argued back and forth. He loved how Hinata seemed quiet and reserved until you got to know her. From her teasing her sister to her bark of laughter as Sasuke tried to mimic one of the voices she uses when reading a story. Her playful banter and how she liked to turn the tables and shower his face in kisses to make him a blushing mess. Hinata was anything but a reserved woman.


	10. A Picture of an Old Woman

“What’re you looking at?” Hinata asked him as she came into the bedroom, her hair wet and sticking out at odd angles at the ends.

Sasuke shifted in the bed, the plastic crinkling in his hands. “A photo album.”

Hinata crawled in beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking at the book in his hands. “I knew they were on the bookshelf, but I don’t think I’ve actually seen you look at them.”

Sasuke sighed as he flipped another page. “I haven’t.”

She stayed quiet, her hand on his arm as she looked over the pictures with him. Sometimes, Sasuke would point out people he knew. Though _knew_ was an overstatement, most of the time the faces were blurry memories and he could barely remember their names. Out of his immediate family, he was only able to name maybe _ten_ people. Everyone else was perfect strangers to him, people from his clan that had met a cruel fate. A fate that many of them probably hadn’t even had a hand in.

Sasuke paused on a picture of an old woman, his eyebrows pulling together as he stared at her. “I remember her. I would pass by her whenever I walked down the street my house was on.” He chuckled softly, faintly hearing her shrill voice in his head. “She would always scold me for running and almost knocking over her flowerpots. I used to think she was so mean.” He shook his head. “But one time I _did_ knock one over and the ceramic from the broken pot cut my leg. I remember looking at her scared, that she would yell or tell my parents. But she ran over to me worriedly and carried me into her house, then bandaged my leg and sent me home with a firm scolding to be more careful.” Sasuke’s eyes traced the lines in her face and he admitted quietly, “I… can’t even tell you her name.”

Hinata’s thumb stroked soothingly against his arm as she reached up to kiss his cheek. It was only then that he realized he’d been crying as her lips pressed the tears into his skin. She told him softly, “You were very young, Sasuke.”

He nodded and simply turned the page. His eyes fell on a picture of him and Itachi playing in the yard. He might have been three there, tumbling after his brother with a dumb smile even then.

Sasuke didn’t know how long he stared at the picture; the colors of their shirts and the soft grass, the smiles stretching across their faces. But he eventually closed the album and sat it aside on the bedside table.

Hinata didn’t comment and only got up to turn off the lights. She was by his side again seconds later, pulling him close to her as she tugged the covers over them. Sasuke held her to him, burying his face in her neck. He didn’t want to think about anything besides that scent of lavender.

***

It was weeks later when Hinata found Sasuke in a training ground in the middle of the night.

He was breathless in front of a training post and didn’t move as she walked closer to him. She could barely seem him clench his jaw before he sighed.

Hinata’s feet stopped a few paces from him, a painful twisting in her chest. “I figured I’d find you here when I woke up and you were gone.”

“I’m sorry.” Sasuke leaned away from the post and went to her. He didn’t look at her as he grabbed her hand. “Let’s go home.” He began to walk but Hinata tugged him back.

“Don’t apologize.” Hinata didn’t know what Sasuke dreamed about or why he felt the need to take his frustrations out on a training ground in the dead of the night. She didn’t know and she wouldn’t ask. Sometimes a night on the porch was good enough and sometimes she found him here, away from home and being a terror to the ground. She rarely approached him, thinking there was a reason he snuck out so quietly, that he wanted to be alone. But he had seemed so off during the day.

“Hinata?” Sasuke looked at her confused when she didn’t follow him.

She gestured down to her jounin uniform and nodded at him. “If you want to train, then let’s spar.”

Sasuke instantly shook his head and looked away from her, dropping her hand. “No, Hinata. I don’t feel myself. I don’t want to…” She could see how his hands turned into fists at his sides.

“I can handle it.” Hinata looked at him resolutely. She didn’t think he was getting any kind of release from kicking a wooden post or whatever he was doing out here. _If this was what he needed, she could give it._ “I can handle you.”

Sasuke looked at her unsure, then shook his head again. “ _Hinata_ – “

Hinata stepped towards him and placed a hand over his heart. “No chakra. I am not a fool, Sasuke, I know you are much stronger than me. I _trust_ you, though. But if it makes you feel better, no chakra. Just taijutsu.”

Sasuke was quiet for a moment and then dragged a hand down his face. He looked at her and sighed. His expression was serious. “If you _ever_ feel the need to, stop me.”

Hinata nodded, slid her right foot back and then they began.

Sasuke was faster than her but she wasn’t too unevenly matched. She also thought that even in his distress he was remembering to take it down a notch for her. She gave as good as she got, landing kicks and hits whenever she saw an opening. Sasuke only hesitated once before hitting her and then when her next hit was much harder, he didn’t hesitate again.

Hinata didn’t think she had ever spared for so long; at least not for so long without chakra and this intense. It felt like hours before Sasuke had her pinned down to the ground. He gave her a tired smile as he breathed hard. “I believe I’ve won, my dear wife.”

She looked up at him breathless, his face framed by the moon above them. She smiled, relaxing in his hold. “I think so.”

Sasuke rolled off her and onto the cold grass, panting up at the stars. He threw an arm over his eyes and Hinata watched as his breathing began to slow. Then, it started to shake and Hinata felt her heart break realizing he was crying.

She moved over him and gently pulled away his arm. His eyes were squeezed shut as hot tears rolled down his face. Hinata held his face in her hands and placed a kiss on his forehead, which made him bring a hand up to hers and turn his head to place a kiss in her palm.

Hinata pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She whispered, “Let it go, Sasuke. Just let it all out.”

Sasuke pulled her to him, his hands gripping tightly at her vest. He let it go, his silent tears staining the shirt over her shoulder. Hinata hugged him back as he cried against her. She didn’t say anything outside of hushing his apologies. She didn’t think anything she could say would get through that wall of pain Sasuke was trying to tear down. Even if it could never compare in amounts, Hinata hurt for him; her chest tight as she hid her own tears in his hair.

It was almost morning when Sasuke kissed her with red rimmed eyes and took her home. They decided to sleep the morning away holding each other close.


	11. Purple Flowers and Love Letters

Sasuke knew it was in a week. He knew the date and what day it fell on. He knew it without glancing at the wedding photos in the living room or the wedding announcement stuck in the corner of one of the frames.

_But it didn’t mean he was any more prepared for it._

“Sasuke, you know whatever you give or whatever you do, Hinata will be happy with it.” Sakura rolled her eyes at him fondly over a bowl of ramen.

“That almost makes it worse.” Sasuke sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

Naruto laughed next to him and bumped his shoulder. “Come on, teme. Aren’t you supposed to be smart? What would Hinata want for your anniversary?”

That was just it, _he didn’t know_. He felt like he knew this woman inside and out. He knew how she liked her tea. Her bad habits of leaving clothes right by their hamper and forgetting to put clean dishes up in the cabinet. How she would snort in between giggles if he could get her to laugh hard enough. How she was ticklish behind her knees. How she loved their garden but was honestly hopeless with it, picking fruit before they were ripe and overwatering the flowers. How vicious she could be to people who hurt her loved ones all while holding a polite smile.

He knew all these things about her but didn’t know what she would want for their anniversary.

Sakura chuckled at the intense look on his face as he thought. “I can tell you one thing, Sasuke.”

“What?”

She smiled and waved a chopstick. “You’re overthinking it.”

Naruto laughed and agreed with her. Sasuke sighed. _His best friends were so helpful._

***

Hinata woke up to an empty bed and blinked groggily at the spot Sasuke usually slept, seeing a spot of color. She rubbed at her eyes as she sat up and then looked to her side seeing a bouquet of purple roses and a small envelope. Hinata felt a bubble of warmth and excitement as she opened the envelope.

_Hinata,_

_I know how this all started. How we each had our own reasons. But also, how this has changed over the mere course of a year. I remember it feeling like the oddest proposal from a woman I hardly knew, asking me to marry her and saver her from a life that was chosen for her but one she didn’t want. I know you picked me because it was mutually beneficial, that if you weren’t going to marry for love you would rather it be me than some nobleman in a foreign land._

_You continue to surprise me even now, even with how well I like to think that I know you. But nothing has ever beat you showing up on my porch with a basket of cookies and asking me to marry you. The determination in your eyes and how you had an answer for me at every turn. I wonder if you know you already had me in your pocket even then._

_It was mutually beneficial, but I think you’ve saved me in more ways than simply getting the council off my back. I hope I have given you more than you had expected. I will continue to give you as much I have to offer._

_I will forever be grateful for you asking me to marry you. I hadn’t known what to expect out of our marriage, hadn’t anticipated any of it. My only thoughts then had been about getting the contract signed and not what would happen after it._

_I wouldn’t say I needed taking care of, not then or even now. But you have watched over me anyway, in restless nights, on cloudy days on our couch, with your hand in mine as we stroll through the streets. I don’t need taking care of, someone watching over me, protecting me, or giving me feelings I never thought I would have. But you have done so regardless, and I don’t think I could ever live happily without it now that I have you._

_You have ruined things for me for I cannot see them without thinking of you; chamomile flowers, the color purple, tea sets, and toast. Toast, you ask? Did you know that the first time you kissed me I had been about to take a bite out of a slice of toast? But you had turned me around and kissed me, making my heart race and drop the toast in surprise. I suppose I haven’t told you that when I was gone, I didn’t eat any toast, because it reminded me of that day and made me wish that I was at home kissing you._

_Hundreds of kisses later and I still think about the toast. I’m sure thousands of kisses later and I will still think about the toast._

_I didn’t think after my team, that there would be other people I would call family, but you have given me that. I hadn’t asked for it but you gave it freely and without question. Parts of yourself, of your heart. You have tried to understand me selflessly in ways many people haven’t._

_I feel that you are becoming my closest person and I must confess that the though terrifies me. But as falling asleep beside you, I am sure I will get used to it._

_Thank you, Hinata, for everything. For asking me to marry you. For caring about me. For simply being here with me in this large house._

_Happy anniversary, my darling wife._

_Yours,_

_Always,_

_Sasuke_

Hinata smiled blearily through tears as she folded the paper carefully and placed it back in the envelope. There had been no crossed-out words in his letter, no spots of ink where he had hesitated. Sasuke had thought of every word before writing it, possibly writing the letter more than once. She grabbed the flowers and brought them up to her face as she listened for Sasuke in the house.

Hearing him in the kitchen, she got up from the bed and carefully placed the flowers and letter on the vanity before walking out of the room.

She came up behind Sasuke as he cooked them breakfast on the stove. She asked him, a fuzzy feeling inside her chest, “No toast?”

Sasuke turned around, his cheeks red as he fought back a smile. “Don’t tease m-“

Hinata interrupted him by pulling him down by his shirt for a kiss. Sasuke kissed her back, his lips moving slow and thoughtful with hers. When they broke apart, she met his eyes and could see something warm there in the way he looked at her. It made her heart threaten to break out of her chest.

“Happy anniversary, Sasuke.” She locked her arms around his neck and leaned up for one more kiss.

Their breakfast was a little burnt, but neither of them cared all that much.

***

Sasuke did his best to make a romantic dinner; candles, music, and flowers. But he’d felt like he was just fumbling around as Hinata smiled warmly at him happy to just be with him. It made him feel ridiculous – _who was nervous for an anniversary date with their wife?_ But she had a funny way of making him relax, propping her feet up in his lap and pouring him a glass of wine.

Afterwards, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their bedroom. “I got you something.”

Sasuke thought back to his idea for her, to where it sat in the back of his mind. He hadn’t wanted to do it without her so he thought he would tell her later that night. She guided him to the bed and then reached behind her pillow. She kept it in her hand behind her back as she climbed on to the bed, sitting in front of him. Sasuke turned his body towards her, watching as she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at him with a nervous smile.

“You don’t have to take it if you don’t want it.” She told him, pink beginning to dust on her cheeks. _Like he could ever reject a gift she gave him_.

Sasuke gave her a reassuring smile. “Hinata, I’m sure I’ll love whatever it is.”

She let out a breath before holding out her other hand. Her palm was up, holding a small box. Sasuke looked at her in question and she opened it up to reveal a ring inside. “I know you picked our rings out as a set and I love them – I _do_. But I just – I started wishing that I had picked out your wedding band.”

Sasuke took the ring out and looked at it in awe. It was beautiful with golden trim and diamonds aligning it. Sasuke felt his heart clench as she rambled nervously, “That doesn’t mean you don’t – that you have to get rid – not wear the other one. It still means something to me. I thought maybe – oh, I don’t know what I thought.”

Sasuke held back a chuckle at how much alike they thought. He looked up at her and asked with a loving smile, “Would you wear it?”

“What?” Hinata looked at him confused.

Sasuke grabbed her left hand, looking down at her wedding ring. “I was wanting to buy you another band. I know we did this quickly and out of order. But I never bought you an engagement ring. You should have two rings on your finger, not just one.”

“So, I could wear your wedding band then? While you wear this one?” Hinata asked him, tilting her head so he would look at her. She had that tender expression on her face.

“If you wanted. We could still go pick out another one together. I could wear both of these or –“

She grabbed his hand and leaned forward to kiss him sweetly on the lips. “Can I wear yours, Sasuke?”

“I’ll have to get it resized.” He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“I don’t mind.” Hinata kissed the corner of his mouth and then took the new ring from his hand. She switched out the rings, Sasuke feeling his pulse rise at how lovingly she slide the ring onto his finger.

She placed the other one in the box and set it gently on the bedside table. No sooner had she turned back around that Sasuke was kissing her, guiding her to lie on her back and pressing her into the sheets. He kissed her slow, pouring out his emotions into every kiss for this woman to hold. Because it seemed like she could handle him and that she enjoyed it too.

“Happy anniversary, Hinata,” He told her in between kisses.

Hinata giggled against his lips and how Sasuke treasured the sound. “Happy anniversary, Sasuke.”


	12. Tomatoes

“Sasuke, I think the tomatoes are ready to be picked.”

Sasuke walked down the steps and over to his wife, who was holding a light red tomato with a faint hint of green. He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I told you they need to be more red.”

She held up the tomato for him to see and asked unsure, “Is this not red enough?”

He chuckled and held her closer. “No, Hinata. Why are you so excited about the tomatoes?”

She looked at him with a smile. “Well, you were gone for most of the last batch.”

Sasuke kissed her temple and vaguely listened as she started to ramble about the kinds of dishes she wanted to make once the tomatoes were ready. She waved the small tomato around as she talked, leaning into Sasuke’s chest. He couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she looked. Her pale eyes showing so much expression and her short hair swaying as she moved her head. How her cheeks seemed to always have that hint of pink in them as she smiled. The way she smiled up at him, looking as if she was soaked in light.

Sasuke felt himself say the words, barely making any conscious decision to do so, “I love you.”

Hinata’s speech cut off and she looked up at him, her eyes slightly wide as her face flushed. She closed her mouth and then smiled widely, kissing him as she locked her arms around his neck. Sasuke kissed her back, catching her reply with his lips, “I love you, too.”

He faintly heard the soft thud of the tomato hitting the grass. He grinned against her lips, wondering if she would think of him telling her he loved her for the first time every time she saw a tomato. Even with hundreds and thousands of ‘I love you’s later.

_He hoped so._


End file.
